Can't Find the Moonlight
by Ephemeral Lunatic
Summary: Will a dramatic emotional and physical change in Inuyasha make or break Kagome's relationship with him? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**- I do _not_ own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the characters in the anime that are depicted in my story. Okies? On with the show.

* * *

_Can't Find the Moonlight_

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

_By: Ephemeral Lunatic_

_Prologue

* * *

_

A battle between demon incarnate and a silver haird dog hanyou raged on. Neither side was giving in, and neither side seemed to have the advantage. It was a complete deadlock between the fighters, until something went terribly wrong.

"Inuyasha! Look out behind you!" The terrified scream of the hanyou's female companion resonated across the youki fogged plain.

"H-huh! Agh!" It was too late for him to react. The giant incarnate had separated into two bodies, and lunged at the hanyou, clenching it's teeth into his flesh.

In response, Inuyasha screamed in agony.

'Too late...I was too late."' Kagome muttered solemnly as she watched in horror at the event unfolding before of her horrfied brown eyes.

A last ditch effort of swiping his sword luckily hit and brought the real demon down to the ground, and the copy disappeared instantaneously. Inuyasha, weak and unable to continue fighting, dropped his Tetsusaiga. Using this opportunity, the demon fled from battle,as Inuyasha's body fell limply to the ground without restraint. He lay motionless, as though every bone in his body had shattered and broken.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome cried sofly as she approached his limp body. She knelt beside him and struggled to lift him onto her lap. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Battle worn Sango and Miroku slowly made their way over to the crying girl, Sango receiving assistance in walking due to a heavy laceration on her leg. They stared down at the hanyou below, shocked at what they saw.

"Kagome, is he..?" Miroku dared to ask, fearing the worst had befell his comrade. Sango stood silently, a somber look on her face.

* * *

AN: And that's all she wrote! I've been a little skeptical on putting this story on since it's my first Inu fic, so depending on how everyone likes the prologue, I'll decided whether or not to put up the rest of the story. I've got in all planned out and mostly written down, so if you want more, leave me a review. Hope ya liked it ight 


	2. Chapter 1: Human Blood, Human Weakness

**AN**: Hino Mitsukiko, you said the magic word. Evil is my middle name, and therefore, it's Chapter 1 for you. Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

_Can't Find the Moonlight_

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

_By: Ephemeral Lunatic_

_Chapter 1: Human Blood, Human Weakness

* * *

_

"No!" She snapped, half crying, half screaming at the monk. "He just needs to rest..that's all..just a little rest.." She trailed, sobbing, and pulling closer to the motionless half-demon's body.

They sat in silence for a moment, heads hung low in grief. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, lacking a moon.

Kagome's head sprung up and she gazed down upon Inuyasha's chest, then to his face. "He's.." She paused, noticing a slight movement in his chest cavity, and a warm, moist air touching her skin.

"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked, setting down Sango slowly.

"He's...He's _breathing_!"

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened.

"_He's breathing_!" She repeated, reassuring herself. "_Inuyasha's alive_!" She shouted, looking up at them with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Phew.." Miroku and Sango sighed, thankful that the stubborn Inuyasha was clinging on.

"We'll still need to tend to his wounds. He may be poisoned." Sango noted, pointing at the acidic foam on the ground, left behind by the demon.

"Yes..we should take him back to--" Kagome paused, and glanced back down at the man she held in her lap. He was no longer demon. His silver locks of hair had gone black, and his claws were gone. Tetsusaiga, which was laying beside them on the ground, had also transformed back into the rusted old sword of it's original form.. "Oh no! The moon!"

They shot her a puzzled glance.

"Inuyasha's in his _human form_ now!" She stressed.

"Not good..the poison will pass more freely in his blood stream now that his immune system is fully human and much weaker." Miroku explained. "We must get him to Lady Kaede immediately!"

Kagome nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Please hold on, Inuyasha..._please_.."

The dark haired, claw and fang deprived hanyou grunted in pain, his eyes squinting hard as the spasms of pain grew stronger.

"I'm fine, Kagome...Just let me sleep. I just want a little slee--" He tried to assure them of his health while fading in and out of consciousness, but he himself wasn't so sure anymore.

"No! You have to stay awake! Stay awake Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

A faint cry could be heard a short distance away, and it was approaching slowly.

"Go help them, baka. I'll be fine." He assured her again, but she didn't move.

Sango recognized the cry, and limped over to where the sound came from. It was Kirara. Shippou was following closely behind, whimpering in pain, but still in better condition than Kirara.

"Shippou, Kirara! Are you injured?" Sango asked, hurrying to them with Miroku at her heels.

"I'm fine..but I dunno about Kirara. She was hit pretty hard!" The tiny fox demon explained, heavy worry in his voice. Shippou then noticed Inuyasha, and Kagome's tears. "Is Inuyasha okay?"

Sango knelt down and picked up her battered companion. "He'll be fine. Don't worry now, you two. Everything will be all right now."

Miroku picked up Shippou."You two put up a very good fight." He glanced over at Sango, who motioned with her head that they should return to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha..? Please stay awake. Don't leave me..!" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry.." He whispered.

Kagome gasped lightly. "...sorry for what, Inuyasha? You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I made you cry again...I hate it when you cry.."

"Inuyasha.." She murmured, pulling his body closer to hers and burying her face into his hair. "I'll be okay..just don't give up. Stay with me.."

"Uh-huh.." He nodded weakly and blacked out.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: The group heads back the Kaede's Village to help Inuyasha...but will her medicine be enough? 


	3. Chapter 2: Kagome's Plan

**AN**: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm surprised at the comments, and they really made my day. The events in this chapter are prolly gonna get some flames..but I don't really mind. It's my story, and I control the possibilities in it. So yeah. On with the story..hehe.

* * *

_Can't Find The Moonlight_

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

_By: Ephemeral Lunatic_

_Chapter 2: Kagome's Plan

* * *

_

"Here, Kagome, hold this to his forehead." The monk instructed, handing her a damp cloth.

"Okay.." Kagome brushed back Inuyasha's bangs and set the cool cloth down against his skin. "This should help your fever a little bit, Inuyasha." She said, talking to his sleeping body.

"He seems to be doing a little better thanks to those herbs, but I'm still concerned over the poison in his body." Miroku told her.

"You need more than medicinal herbs to cure such ailments." Kaede responded. "Inuyasha has very deep wounds and is still unconscious after even two hours time. If my herbs were working correctly, he would have surely regained consciousness well within the time in which he received them."

"That doesn't sound good...what more can we do to help him?" Sango asked the elderly miko.

"Only time shall tell whether Inuyasha will recover from this, I'm afraid."

Miroku and Sango hung their heads low. Kagome shook her head at what the three were saying.

_Inuyasha is too proud and stubborn to give up..He just needs better medicine than what we have here in the feudal era, isn't that right?_

Kagome ran her hand through his hair and stroked his cheek softly.

_Wait a second..._

A thought crossed the girls mind suddenly, as though she had be struck by lightning.

"I know! We can go back to my time and treat everyone there!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oi, that would work, Child! If you all travel to Kagome's era, you can heal and avoid any demons that may come for the weakened Inuyasha."

"Yes, that could work..." Miroku paused, looking over at the miko, "Sango and I would be unable to go along with them. Only Kagome and Inuyasha can travel freely through the well at will."

"That's right..Miroku and I haven't been to your era before, Kagome."

"...but, you haven't really tried to yet, have you?" Miroku and Sango looked over at eachother for a moment.

"As in, climbing down the well? No.." Sango replied. Miroku nodded with her.

"Maybe there's a way to pull you into my era..like if you hold on really tightly to me and Inuyasha, you'll be pulled through time with us."

Miroku raised a brow and pondered on it.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Kagome insisted.

"I agree with Kagome, Miroku. Even if her plan doesn't work, she can heal Inuyasha and bring back medicine to our time."

"That's right. So how about it, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Shippou and Kirara can hold down the fort here for us until we return..if it works." He said skeptically.

Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha, who was still sleeping soundly beside her. He winced in pain every so often as he breathed, but never woke.

_Don't you worry. I'll take care of everything, Inuyasha.._

Shippou and Kirara protested it, but in the end, they agreed to stay behind. Their injuries were minor compared to the other three, and after Kagome brought up the issue of the non-existence of fox and cat demons in her era, Shippou gave in. He still felt someone proud that they had entrusted him to protect Kirara and the village during their absence, if the plan worked.

Later that afternoon, the four made their way to the well, accompanied by old Kaede. Miroku carried Inuyasha, while Kagome helped Sango walk due to her injured leg.

"All right..everybody ready?" Kagome asked.

Sango peered down into the depths of the well, and nodded. She prayed that the idea worked and she didn't injure her leg any further if she were to fall down the well.

"On your word, Kagome." Miroku said timidly.

"Let's go, then." Kagome said, climbing slowly down into the well, then helping Sango down once she reached the bottom. Miroku followed in suit with the sleeping Inuyasha.

All four had reached the bottom, but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Kaede called from above. She peered down inside and saw that it hadn't. "Now what'll you do?"

Kagome thought for a moment, Miroku and Sango staring at her waiting. Suddenly they saw her neck start to glow.

"Kagome...! Your-!" Sango shouted.

"Oh!" Kagome looked down. The jewel shards she hung around her neck were glowing brightly. "I have an idea!"

She reached down into her shirt and let the necklace of her Shikon no Tama shards hang loosely. "Okay, hang on tight!" Kagome instructed.

A mysterious light illuminated the well, and the three could felt light as a feather. They felt weightless, as if they were soaring through the air. Miroku looked all around him, unable to see anything but pink light shimmering against what seemed to be a black void. Then instantly their gravity returned to them, and the strange pink light had faded away. The black void had been replaced by old, stone bricks, and various types of vines and moss growing amongst them. Sango looked up, expecting to see a blue sky, or some clouds.

Instead, her line of vision met with wooden boards; a roof.

"Looks like we made it!" Kagome said ecstatically, and started to climb up out of the well.

Indeed they had.

Kagome helped Sango up first, and then the two helped Miroku with Inuyasha. Together, they exited the well and headed for the back door of Kagome's house. Kagome's family greeted them warmly, though surprised to see two new faces. Souta was the first to notice that Inuyasha was injured.

"W-what happened, Kagome!" He gasped, pointing at the blood on Inuyasha's clothes and Kagome's.

"Long story short, we got beat up." Miroku replied bluntly.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Her mother asked, cringing after realizing her daughter's school uniform was covered with a big blood stain.

Kagome, noticing her mother's anxiety was quick to correct her, "It's not me who's hurt. Inuyasha took it the worst, and Sango has a wound on her leg."

"Take them up to your room! I'll bring in some medicine and bandages." Her mother ordered.

"Right, Mom. C'mon Sango, my room's just a little ways over here."

"Okay, let's go Miroku."

"Right behind you."

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Kagome's fear increases when Inuyasha still does not wake from his comotose state. Can a reassurance from her other two companions brings back her optimism? 


	4. Chapter 3: Stubborn Pride

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any other characters from the anime that are depicted in my story.   
  
AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I'll try to be quicker from now on.  
  
Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 3: Stubborn Pride  
  
Two hours passed, and Inuyasha had been administered a strong, modern-day venom antidote, courtesy of Kagome's grandfather. The effects would not be evident until the next morning, when they expected him to wake. Miroku and Sango were chatting with Kagome's mother, grandfather, and her little brother Souta, about life in the feudal era, and the differences from present-day Japan. While the rest of them were well entertained, Kagome stayed by Inuyasha's side, changing the cloth on his forehead when it turned warm, and mainly just keeping him company incase he woke up early.  
  
"I wish you would wake up..." She said, slightly frustrated. "You're so stubborn sometimes..but I guess I can't really blame you this time." She sighed and brushed back the hair from his eyes. He seemed so relaxed and at peace, lying there on her bed. She hadn't seen him so calm in a long time. It was comforting, seeing him breath slowly, without a frown on his face.  
  
"You had me really scared earlier today, ya know.." She confessed to his dormant, sleeping body. "I still am..guess I won't be at ease until you wake up and start complaining."   
  
She chuckled. "Can you do that Inuyasha? Can you just wake up and yell at us?" No response, just soft, faint inhaling and exhaling. Kagome sighed. She'd give anything just to hear him speak. Instead, she heard someone knocking lightly on her door, and the door itself creaking open. It was Sango.  
  
"How is he?" She asked.  
  
"I think his fever has gone down a little, but other than that, no change.."  
  
"How are you holding up, Kagome?" Came another voice, belonging to Miroku.  
  
"I'll be fine..I don't have huge holes in my stomach unlike him.."  
  
"Yes, that would be a cause for concern, wouldn't it?" He chuckled. Kagome sighed, and Sango glared over at Miroku. He stopped his laughter in  
  
"Inuyasha is too stubborn to let Naraku take him down so easily. His ego won't allow it." Sango reassured her, though insulting Inuyasha a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but pride isn't everything..I would've lost him if we stayed in your era.." She lamented, looking down at Inuyasha again. His facial muscles twitched a few times. She paid no mind to it. He often did that in his sleep. She realized that she had watched him frequently as he slept, when they were in feudal Japan. It calmed her, and allowed her to fall back asleep at ease, but now, she wasn't so sure watching him sleep would coax her into slumber. Maybe if he woke up, but not as he slept. Not now.  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Painful Reminders

Disclaimer- I do not own anything! Err..well, I do..just nothing in this story. However I do own a mind, and my mind made me write this. So yeah..  
  
AN: Two chapters since you waited patiently for a few days ^_^ Enjoy and PLEASE review!   
  
Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 4: Painful Reminders  
  
"Hey..What's this all about?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent. She received her wish, to relish in a solitary moment of hearing his complaint filled, but tranquilizing voice. Inuyasha looked around and took a whiff of the air. The room was filled with Kagome's scent, and even though he was in human form, he could smell it strongly. He had been in Kagome's room on a few occasions, but never before was it this intoxicating. Though underneath the strong aroma, was a new scent. Salt. Tears. Then he heard Kagome's quiet sobs.  
  
"Kagome..?" He looked down at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry..I just..I was so worried about you." Her embrace tightened.  
  
"I don't get it..why were you so worried about me?"   
  
Apparently, he had brain damage along with the chest wounds. Or just a really thick skull, as usual.  
  
Kagome released him and stood up. Her clothes were covered in dried blood. His blood. Inuyasha looked over her in shock, and then remembered. The battle, the bite, the fall, the wound. He went to sit up and look at his injuries, but fell back down in pain.  
  
"Was I really that bad?" He choked, feeling sore wound throb with a burning pain. Kagome nodded somberly. "I'm sorry..I ruined your clothes with my blood, Kagome."   
  
"I can replace all the clothes, Inuyasha.." She knelt beside the bed and hugged him again. "I can't replace you.."  
  
"Kagome..." He placed his arms around her and pulled her up on the bed with him. She nuzzled into his chest and sighed. He was alive, and he was going to be okay. She couldn't ask for more than this moment so close to his body. She found herself slowly dropping out of consciousness as Inuyasha held her, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Elsewhere, in a small, cozy guest room, two people were having an interesting conversation about a certain dog demon and teenage girl while they were changing bandages.  
  
"She's so worried about him, Miroku..I don't know if she should be alone right now."  
  
"I understand how you feel, but if Kagome needed us, I'm sure she would have asked. She's calmed down quite a bit from how she was earlier."  
  
"Yes, you're right..OW! What is that stuff?!" Sango was referring to the bubbly liquid he put on her leg that felt as though she was burning.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Mrs. Higurashi said that it cleans wounds and prevents infection."  
  
"It sure stings, though.." She said with a cringe.  
  
"Probably means it's working." He blew on the wound and the bubbling subsided. Using a slightly dampened cloth, he dabbed the moisture away and placed a new bandage on her, wrapping it slowly, but firmly around her leg. "That should do it for now, then."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." She stood up from the couch and started to walk toward the bed nearest to her.  
  
"Would you like me to help you over there?" Miroku offered, placing his hands at her hips.  
  
"That's quite all right," She insisted, pushing his hands away while blushing. "I'm fine."   
  
"At least let me get these.." Miroku pulled up the covers from the bed, allowing her to lie down. He pulled them back up over her body and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He nodded and did the same to his bed. Turning out the lamp next to him, he laid back comfortably and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Sango."  
  
"Goodnight, Miroku."  
  
AN: A little short, I know..but this chapter was basically just a look into the aftermath of things and that sort of stuff. No worries though, there'll be more tomorrow. Read and Review ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Mystifying Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara..blah blah blah..  
  
Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 5: Mystifying Emotions  
  
At just a little after 4:00 in the morning, Kagome was opening her eyes. The room was dark, and she could hardly see a thing. She started to sit up, but found a pair of arms wrapped snugly around her waist. She had completely forgotten falling asleep with him on her bed. He nuzzled into her chest, making her blush, but also smile afterward. Looking at him in his human form, she couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. As a demon, he was adorable to her, but as a human, he was even more so.  
  
(I rarely see you like this...It never lasts long enough..)  
  
True. Once the first ray of sunlight touched his body, he would transform again, back into his demon form, and he would lose his human features, and emotions. Kagome watched him stir uncomfortably and his arms released her body. She took the chance to hop out of bed and check on the others.  
  
Opening the door just a crack, Kagome peeked in and found Miroku and Sango both sleeping peacefully in their separate beds. She was very surprised to find Miroku without a bump on his head..yet. Sango had a bucket nearby, and Kagome laughed inwardly, closing the door. She headed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and the back up to her room. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Where'd you go?" She heard a voice ask faintly from the darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She walked over to her lamp and turned it on a knotch, just enough to light their faces. Sure enough, he was awake.  
  
"Don't run off at night. It's not safe."  
  
"I didn't run off. I just went to go check on the other two. Why are you awake? You need to be resting."  
  
"I don't sleep when I'm like this, you know that. It's too dangerous."  
  
"You mean, you weren't asleep earlier?" He shook his head and she felt her cheeks burn.  
  
"Maybe after falling and blacking out..but not now." Inuyasha tried to scoot his back against the head of the bed using his hands against the bed for support. Instead, his body shifted to the side and a sharp pain jolted his body. He growled and cringed in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! You shouldn't be moving around like that! You'll open your wounds again!" She scolded quietly, but sternly.  
  
"I'll be damned if I'll let something life this stop me.." He tried again, but still ended up curling over in pain again. "Damn it all...that bastard Naraku." He groaned.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome consoled, helping him backward slowly with her arm behind his back for support. "You don't have to be afraid to ask for help, you know..I mean, what kind of host would I be if I didn't provide for you and--"  
  
"You shouldn't have to!" He barked, interrupting her. "I'm the one who was stupidly caught off guard, not you. It's my own damn fault and my own damn responsibility. I don't need you picking up my slack!"  
  
Kagome sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at him in silence. She knew exactly why she was helping him, and why she would continue helping him, but whether or not it mattered to him was the factor keeping her quiet.  
  
(He'll have to hear it sooner or later...might as well say it now, as calm as possible..)  
  
"I do it because I want to. I don't care how it happened, why it happens, or whose fault it is. I'm still going to, even if you're gonna be as stubborn as this, all right?"  
  
(So it wasn't too calm..but at least I got the point across..)  
  
"..sorry, Kagome." He whispered, visibly effected by her words.  
  
"That's okay..I guess I'm sort of used to it now.." She chuckled, despite the fact that he didn't appear amused. He actually seemed a bit despondent.  
  
"Inuyasha..?" She called, taking him out of his pensive trance. "What are you thinking about?" He didn't answer, and she pushed further. "Please tell me."  
  
"..Do I bother you?" He asked dejectedly.  
  
Kagome blinked. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" She questioned, although having a hunch as to what he was getting at.  
  
"Just be honest with me. Tell me how much of an ass I am." He was pretty much making his previous question rhetorical with that statement, and oddly enough, degrading himself for once.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's not it...not at all."  
  
"Am I worse..? Do I really make you feel that bad?" His tone of voice was even more sullen than before, and was starting to scare Kagome.  
  
"Stop it!" She demanded adamantly."Inuyasha, while it may be true that you can be a real jerk sometimes, be completely annoying, stubborn to no end, and the most headstrong person I've ever met.." She paused and gazed into his hurt eyes, then drooped her head down, shutting her eyes.   
  
"You can also be sweet, caring, loyal, and the only person who I can honestly say I trust completely. All of that makes up for the times I get angry with you, though I wish sometimes that you'd be a lot sweeter and less headstrong at times. I don't know why you're bring this all up, but..that's how I feel and I hope that clears up whatever you were thinking about."  
  
He went silent again, and stared down at the bed wistfully.  
  
Now Kagome was thinking, too. She couldn't understand why he would bring up such a topic and why he looked so dispirited when discussing it. She soon got her answer though, as he blurted it out in one, spite-filled sentence.   
  
"I hate being like this..."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, completely puzzled. "W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"I hate being a human! I can't handle all of these emotions! They make me feel like a sappy moron. It's so stupid! I hate it!"  
  
"I guess I can understand what you mean. There are a lot of things that I feel sometimes that I wish I didn't. Depression, loneliness and jealousy, to name a few..but there are a lot of things I feel that are brought on when I'm with certain people. I feel happy, amused, and even content at times. That alone makes me feel better. You've just never really had the time to get comfortable with everything you're feeling.."  
  
Inuyasha sat in thought for a moment, pondering on what she had said.  
  
"Are you happy around me?" He asked.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped instantly. She couldn't believe the words as they left his mouth.   
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you? You're asking the most ridiculous questions!"  
  
"Am I?" He asked rhetorically. "Or is it just that you don't want to tell me the truth?"  
  
"…"  
  
AN: Soooooooo, how'd you like it? A little longer than normal, but since it's my birthday tomorrow, you get that liberty ^_^ There'll be some more to come tomorrow, so stay tuned! 


	7. Chapter 6: Rage

Disclaimer- Unless I receive the rights to these characters for my birthday, I do not own them. I probably won't..so there's your answer. Plushies would be nice though ^_^  
  
AN: With my birthday and all..I couldn't update like planned, and I'm sorry. I'll be gone for the rest of the weekend, so please allow a little more time for an update. Sorry for any inconvenience  
  
Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
   
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
   
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 6: Rage  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Kagome turned her head, searching for the right words to answer with. By the way he was acting, any response would hurt him, and she was afraid of that.  
  
   
  
"Forget it.." He sighed heavily. "I already know the answer."  
  
   
  
"No you don't." She disclosed quickly, returning her attention to him. "You can be a pain sometimes, and you know exactly how to make me angry.." She paused and set her hand on top of his, stroking it with her thumb.  
  
   
  
"..but when I'm with you, I'm always at ease. I told you once before that I like being around you. That's because you make me happy."  
  
   
  
Inuyasha's gaze softened and he took hold of her hand. "I make you..happy?" He asked again. She nodded and replied with a simple 'yes'.  
  
   
  
"Sorry for asking all of these stupid questions.."  
  
   
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha.." she replied softly, looking down at her hand in his.  
  
   
  
A ray of sunshine was slowly making it's way through the bedroom window. Inuyasha took notice of it, and his trademark smirk returned. He wouldn't remain human much longer.  
  
   
  
The ray of light had an opposite effect on Kagome, however. Inuyasha would change back, heal faster, and want to leave her era. His attitude would also turn more aggressive. She wasn't ready to let him go. Not yet.  
  
   
  
She intertwined her fingers with his and locked their hands together. He looked down inquisitively at their hands, and back to Kagome's eyes. She looked more than just sad. She was in sorrow, and he didn't understand why.  
  
   
  
"Kagome..what's the matter?"  
  
   
  
"..I want you to stay here, so I can watch over you, take care of you..When you turn back.." She leaned down and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest.   
  
   
  
"I can't keep you safe..I can't keep you here when you're.."  
  
   
  
"Kagome.."  
  
   
  
"Please don't rush off..just give it time to heal. Stay here with me a little longer.."  
  
   
  
The light was now shining on her feet as they dangled off of the bed. His transformation was imminent, and Kagome still hadn't received an answer from him.  
  
   
  
"Inuyasha..?"  
  
   
  
The hanyou's eyes were fixed on the sunlight slowly making it's way up the bed. He didn't know what to answer, and he didn't know if he'd stick to his word as a demon if he did answer.  
  
   
  
Kagome shut her eyes and drooped her head.  
  
   
  
(I guess there was no point in asking, anyways..)  
  
   
  
She could feel the warmth of the sun as it now enveloped her face. She could see it shine, even through her closed eyes. It made her sigh. Surely, he'd transformed by now. She stood up and started for the door, not even bothering to even glance at Inuyasha.  
  
   
  
"Kagome, wait.." Foot steps approached from behind her, and a hand clasped her right wrist. She stopped, turning her head to see the hand that had halted her. Something was wrong.  
  
   
  
The hand; it wasn't clawed.  
  
   
  
"Inuyasha?" She questioned, having moment of insecurity of whether or not the hand was his.  
  
   
  
"Yeah?" The voice belonged to Inuyasha, but the hand..it was different, or rather, the same.  
  
   
  
The confused and curious teenager lifted her eyes to meet with his. She smiled at what she saw.  
  
   
  
"Uh..Kagome?"  
  
   
  
Dark eyes. Dark hair. No fangs. No claws.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
No doggy ears.  
  
   
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at the girl who was smiling and giggling strangely at him.  
  
   
  
"What is it?!" He pled, curiousity and anger getting to him.  
  
   
  
Kagome turned and looked out the window, then back at him. He was standing directly in the sunlight, and he was still unchanged. Still Human.  
  
   
  
Inuyasha groaned and followed her eyesight, from the window and back to their hands. Still, he didn't understand, as was apparent by his frown and his head that was cocked to the side.  
  
   
  
"Kagome.." He demanded more forcefully with a growl low in his throat.  
  
   
  
Kagome, in return, smiled and shook her head in amusement. She reached her hands up and tugged at his big doggy ears.   
  
   
  
Then, he understood.  
  
   
  
"What happened?!" He ran his left hand through his hair, realizing that it was still deep black, and he was still human.  
  
   
  
"I-I'm not demon..! This is..this isn't right! I can't be human still!"  
  
   
  
"Inuyasha..keep it down!" She whispered sternly. "It's not really that big of a deal, is it?"  
  
   
  
"The hell it's not! Of course it it!" He stressed, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I can't be like..THIS!"  
  
   
  
"Be like what, a human?!"  
  
   
  
"Exactly! I can't be human! I'm just NOT human!"  
  
   
  
"Of course you are. Look at yourself. You're human, whether you want to admit it or not. You said once to me, "I'm not either." Not human, not demon. If that's how you really felt, than why is being more of a demon better than being more human?"  
  
   
  
"Everyone knows humans are nothing compare to demons!" He spat.  
  
   
  
"So this is a power thing?!"  
  
   
  
"No!"  
  
   
  
"So you just don't like humans?" Kagome asked, a bit calmer than before.  
  
   
  
"I hate humans and I hate being human, okay?!" He snarled, turning his head and crossing his arms.  
  
   
  
"..well, I guess I'll just leave you alone from now on." Kagome pulled her hand away from his grasp and headed for the door. She turned the knob and walked out, leaving the proud, obnoxoius, human Inuyasha to think about what he just said to her.  
  
   
  
And thought-provoked, he was.  
  
   
  
Inuyasha hobbled back over to the bed, replaying his previous words in his mind.  
  
   
  
(I hate humans and I hate being human, okay?!")  
  
   
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha fisted his right hand and struck the mattress beneath him.   
  
AN: Looks like things are heatin' up I suppose :D No worries. More soon..just not tomorrow. Leave me a review! 


	8. Chapter 7: Rippling Fear

Disclaimer- Fan Fiction= Not mine  
  
AN: What a weekend! Get back from all of the chaos of birthday life and check my mail to find lots of review alerts. ^__^ I loved that ^__^ Hope the wait for this chapter was worth it..kinda fluffy in a way, but still good. On with the next chapter!  
  
Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 7: Rippling Fear  
  
Back in Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha couldn't sit still. At the same time, he couldn't move. When moved, it hurt. When he breathed, it hurt, and when he thought about Kagome, he felt the hurt that was in her eyes before she left him. She had been trying to help him, and yet it turned into another arguement. As much as he hated to admit it, the whole thing was his fault this time, and he had to do something about it, especially after all of the care he received from her. So, ignoring the extreme pain that he felt in his body, Inuyasha stood up from the bed and left in search of Kagome, wherever she had gone off to.  
  
Kagome was out by the Sacred Tree, sitting beneath it's shady branches, and staring into a puddle on the ground. She picked up a small pebble next to her and tossed it into the water, watching it ripple from the middle and to the edges.  
  
The sight of the rippling was almost a metaphor of her and Inuyasha. Their arguement being the ripple, and the still water the aftermath. She sighed and pulle her knees into her chest, resting her head down on them and facing the ground.  
  
Inuyasha had made his way slowly into the courtyard, scanning around desperately to find her. He spotted her, and was surprised to find that she was so close by. Considering the arguement happened in her era this time, she didn't have very far to go to escape. She was already home, and he was with her. Inuyasha wondered if she always came home to that tree when she was upset with him. It was serene enough to calm anyone who wanted to relax. He scratched the back of his head, gulped down some air, and starting limping over to her as quietly as he could.  
  
"Uh..Kagome?" He called softly froma few feet away.  
  
Her head shot up immediately." Inuyasha? You shouldn't be out here walking around in your condition!"  
  
He ignored her statement and continued walking over to her. She stood up and met with him under the tree.  
  
"I'm sorry." He expressed, drooping his head in embarrassment. "I really didn't mean..well..that..and..uhh.."  
  
"I know." She replied with a smile. "I'm just as confused as you are, and I know you feel different and angry over this."  
  
He nodded, and lifted his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"I just feel so vulnerable...and kinda scared, too..."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened their gaze upon him. Now she knew that it was really bothering him, being human. He would never admit to being scared, even if a demon had him by the throat. Kagome did the only she could think of that would console him in the least bit, considering words didn't reach him the last time. She leaned in and enclosed her arms around him, bring them up about his shoulders. He pulled in close to her body and concealed his face against her neck, shaded by her hair. She could feel the warmth of his lips pressed against the skin on her neck, and her body chilled, a rosy blush forming on her cheeks, but she smiled.   
  
Inuyasha grunted softly, and his facial muscles twitched against her skin now. She watched as one of his arms slipped off her body and clenched against his chest. He cringed against her neck, but didn't make another sound.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She asked softly.  
  
"Not enough to keep me from holding you." He replied, replacing his arm to it's former position at her waist. He could feel her heart pounding against her chest and his.   
  
"Inuyasha.."She murmured, and nuzzled into his cheek as he rested against her.  
  
AN: Short..but sweet. Tell me how ya liked it. I like finding my mailbox full of review notices ^____^ Speaking of mail..if anyone would like to be put on a mailing list for updates, just let me know, whether it be through an email or through a review. I know it gets pretty hectic having to keep checking back and not knowing whether I've updated or not..so I'll have a mailing list for all of you faithful readers of mine ^_^   
  
'til next chapter :D 


	9. Chapter 8: Verbal Brawl, Round Two

Disclaimer- Can't sue me, cause I don't own it.  
  
AN: Reviews are wonderful things ^_^ Thank you for your input and support. I'm glad you all find my story appealing. As I've said before, I was a bit skeptical over it, but not anymore. Thank you again for all of your reviews. Let me clear a few things up and basically a little summary of what's happened to everyone so far:  
  
1. Miroku and Sango are very much alive, but they made it to Kagome's era through the well with Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango with leg wound, and Miroku is fine.  
  
2. Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede are all back in feudal Japan, find and dandy in good health ^_^  
  
and lastly..  
  
3. Inuyasha is in human form dealing with his new found emotions, and why he's stuck as a human, we don't know yet (Well, I do xD). Kagome is trying to be as helpful as possible, but when one tries to help someone such as Inuyasha, the results are bound to vary.  
  
4. I will have some MirSan going on eventually, but the main focus is on Inuyasha and Kagome right now.  
  
Hope that helps with the confusion some of you are having. If there's ever something you don't understand, I'll gladly clear it up for ya ^_^ Thanks for the reviews again, and on with the show...err..story.  
  
Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 8: Verbal Brawl, Round Two  
  
"What do you mean, 'They're missing' ?!"  
  
Sango's eyes went from lazilly opening, to shooting wide awake after being awoken suddenly from her slumber by Miroku.  
  
"I mean, Kagome and Inuyasha are gone. I went to go check on her and see if he was awake yet, but there's no one in the room. It's empty. I've even checked the house. Gone."  
  
"That's ridiculous. Inuyasha is not in the condition to be up and about, especially out of the house. Kagome knows that as well. She would make sure he stays in the house, wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Miroku pointed out the window. "The sun is up."  
  
"Oh..I see.."  
  
"Still, he shouldn't be on his feet just yet..Kagome probably is out there barking at him as we speak. I'll go check around outside for him and Kagome. You go ahead and rest some more. You shouldn't be on your feet yet either. I'll be back shortly."   
  
"Okay..Good luck, and tell me when you find them." Miroku nodded, and was off.  
  
"It's all so damn confusing!"  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were now sitting beneath the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha brooding over the current form he was in, and Kagome lending an ear for him to vent to. Her embrace seemed to have done just the trick when he was overwhelmed earlier, and now he was was much calmer, acting like the regular Inuyasha she was used to. Minus the demon features.  
  
"You might just be like this because of being in my era..but time isn't what controls your transformation.."  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I can't go back there like this. I'd be lucnh meat for other demons."  
  
"Well, then I guess the bright side of the situation is that you don't need to worry about demons while you're here, right?"  
  
"I guess so..but that sure as hell don't mean I like being here, if that's what you're trying to say."  
  
Kagome laughed. "You're priceless."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"..It means, you're one of a kind, and no one can replace you, Inuyasha." A new voice entered the conversation. "Though I'd say you've been pretty costly lately." The person chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, Monk." Inuyasha spat. "..the hell do you want, anyway?"  
  
"Sango and I were just growing concerned about Kagome when you weren't in the house, that's all." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku..but we're fine. How are the two of you this morning?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Still a little tired, but I'm good. Sango is still in bed. I'm not sure how her leg is yet.."  
  
Inuyasha was growing more annoyed by the second. He stood up and scoffed at the idle chit chat the other two were involved in, and starting hobbling away and toward the house.  
  
Kagome caught a glimpse of him slowly moving away. "Inuyasha..?" She called, wondering what had gotten into him this time. He groaned and kept going, ignoring her voice.  
  
"Looks like he's doing fine by himself now." Miroku noted.  
  
"Yeah.." Kagome trailed, watching him walk slowly away. "I guess so..."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Kagome..?" Miroku raised an eyebrow over at Inuyasha and pointed, a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Am I seeing things..or is he still human in broad daylight?"  
  
"Keh..so you noticed, smart ass?!" Inuyasha snapped, halting his body and shooting a glare at the inquisitive monk.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. Round two was about to start.  
  
"That explains why he's moody, then, doesn't it..." Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Shut the hell up! I'm NOT moody!" The hanyou scowled and raised his fist wildly in the air. "Mind your own damn business, monk!"  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd act the same way if I were in your position, so I won't hold it against you later, Inuyasha." Miroku grinned, and Inuyasha growled low in his throat.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Miroku wasn't intentionally egging him on, but that's how it seemed considering Inuyasha was acting more touchy like before. She had to stop it, and calm Inuyasha down so that he could get some rest and not make his wounds worse.  
  
"..maybe you should leave him to me, Miroku..just until, well, you know.."  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome's pleading eyes, and then back over to Inuyasha. The hanyou spun around with a puckered brow.  
  
"Yes, I doubt I'd be much help in this situation. I should get back and check on Sango." He beamed at the thought.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She felt bad for having Sango put up with the amorous monk alone, but Inuyasha was in no condition to be getting upset and highstrung.  
  
"I'm sure Sango's fine. My mom will be up shortly and will probably be making breakfast, so if you're hungry, stick around."  
  
"Ah, can't miss that, now. Good luck with him, Kagome."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks..I'll need it."  
  
Miroku left Kagome by the tree and paused by Inuyasha, who stuck up his nose and turned away with his arms crossed in front of him. The usual hanyou's stance. The monk laughed inwardly and drifted into the house without another word. 


	10. Chapter 9: Slow Stepping

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 9: Slow Stepping  
  
Kagome stood up from beneath the tree and brushed off the dirt and leaves from her clothes. She still hadn't changed out of her torn, bloodstained school uniform, and it was the same for Inuyasha. His outer red kimono was a disaster, being ripped and shredded from the thrashing he took. The kimono now had a gaping hole in the right side that would show through to the white bandages around his wounds. The white shirt underneath his outer red kimono suffered only the hole from the fangs of the demon he was attacked by. Their tattered, raggedy clothes would serve as a reminder of the responsibility they had left behind in Feudal Japan.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't moved from the spot where he stood after Miroku had left and gone inside. Kagome figured the hanyou had wanted to go back to her bedroom, but everyone was probably awake now, and questions would only conflict him inside the house.  
  
The hanyou dropped his arms at his sides and breathed in deeply. He lifted his head and stared up in the sky. Blue skies, cirrus clouds, and a bright, orange, warm sun emitting it's heat on the planet. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, exhaling slowly.  
  
Kagome looked on in wonder. He was in pain, both physically and mentally, and as mush as she wanted to help her beloved, she didn't know how. What does he want? How can I get it for him? The first question was easily answered: He wanted to be demon again. The second question, however.. she didn't know how or where to start on that one.  
  
(Well, like Miroku said, Inuyasha seems to be doing fine by himself..but..)  
  
She watched him kneel down, hold his hand to the ground for support, and plop down in the grass, crossing his legs over eachother, his knees facing out, feet tucked in by his waist. His right hand immediately went to his right side. The pain had started up again, and he didn' say a word, or make a sound for that matter this time.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She mumbled, walking over to his left side, and sitting down.  
  
"What do you want now?" He demanded gruffly, avoiding any and all eye contact with her.  
  
She pondered a moment, her silence unnerving him. "Well?" He pushed.  
  
"I want you to change back." She conceded. Inuyasha raised his brow to this, turned his head to face her, urging her to explain.  
  
"I want you to be happy, and you won't be until you're demon again."  
  
She ran an uneasy hang through her hair.  
  
"If that's what it takes...I want you demon again, and I'll hel-"  
  
Inuyasha snorted in disbelief.  
  
"No you don't."   
  
"You don't believe me?!"  
  
"Sure don't," He concluded,"Why would I?"  
  
Kagome was hurt. She didn't understand him, and again, didn't know how to answer.  
  
"All we ever do it argue. It's much easier on you when I'm like this."  
  
He stood back up and turned away from her.  
  
"But I guess I even screwed that up now."  
  
Kagome shook her head back and forth. "No, Inuyasha.."  
  
She regained her posture standing beside him, and took his arm, pulling it close to her chest, her head residing against his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care what form you're in, as long at you're happy and content with it."  
  
"..I'm happy now, Kagome." He confided, a pale blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
Kagome smiled,"Let me change your bandages, and we'll get out of these grungy clothes, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The day had just begun, and the first step of many toward recovery had been taken.


	11. Chapter 10: Mistaken Words

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 10: Mistaken Words

"Ah, good morning, Kagome! Will you be joining us for breakfast?"  
  
Kagome had barely begun to open the door to her house and poke her head inside, when she found herself already being greeted by her grandfather, who had just left a full table accompanied by food and people.  
  
"Uh..sorry Grandpa, but maybe later. I gotta do something first."  
  
The door opened further to reveal Inuyasha on her shoulder, looking a tad aggravated. Kagome extended an arm behind him and supported his body from under his arm, then helped him into the house.  
  
"Hmpt..Fine, but don't complain when your food is cold!" The old man grunted in reply and headed back towards the dining room, mumbling on loudly as he did so.  
  
"Teenagers...she'll only learn not to skip meals when she starves!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on..let's go."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. Higurashi. Breakfast was delicious."  
  
"You're very welcome, Sango. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"You're a fantastic cook, I assure you."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku..but you flatter me. You're both very kind."  
  
"Hey..uh..Grandpa?" Souta called with a curious, yet concerned voice,"Where's Kagome at?"  
  
The old man huffed, his right eye brow twitching while his eyes shut.  
  
"Apparently your sister has more important matters to attend to this morning."  
  
"Oh..uh..okay." The boy replied, a little shaken by his grandfather's tone of voice.  
  
"I'm sure Kagome will be down soon, Souta. Don't worry. Just finish your breakfast." His mother reassured him. "She just has her hands full right now."  
  
"_That's_ putting it mildly.." Sango whispered to Miroku, who then chuckled quietly to himself.

"OW! Dammit, Kagome! What the _hell_ are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh, hush. Just relax."  
  
"Relax? RELAX?! How the hell do you expect me to relax when you're doing _that_?!"  
  
"Doing what? This?"  
  
"Goddamit Kagome!"

Inuyasha's voice rumbled thought the entire house, causing the others to grow a bit concerned over what the two of them were doing up in Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"Wow, he sounds really mad." Souta said, visibly shaken by the loud, angry voice.  
  
"What on Earth are those two up to in there?" Kagome's mother and grandfather simultaneously asked.  
  
"Allow me. I'll go find out what's going on." Miroku offered.  
  
Sango volunteered as well,"I'll go with you."   
  
He nodded, and the they were off. They decided to wait and listen by the door first, before rushing in to see.

"Oh, come on. Stop being such a baby and sit still a minute."  
  
"No! No way in hell! You're not stick that thing anywhere near me again!"

Sango and Miroku both turned to eachother in confusion and stuck their ears right against the door to listen.

"Inuyasha, grow up. Be a man about this and stop whining."  
  
"How 'bout you try it? It hurts like hell!"

The amorous monk snickered upon hearing this, and Sango elbowed him to shut him up.

"I have, quite a few times when I was younger, and I didn't complain **half** as much as you are right now."

Sango's face went bright red while Miroku's jaw dropped.  
  
"Whatever! Just keep that thing away from me!"

"That does it..I'm going to look." Miroku said, a curious smile forming on his face, followed by a slight pinkish blush.

"Just hold still a second.." Kagome instructed.  
  
"**Eeeeep..!"** Inuyasha squeaked with a cringe.

Miroku started to slowly creak open the bedroom door, anxious to see his what his two companions were up to, and in the back of his mind, hoping it was something juicy.  
  
"I _never_ imagined you'd do it in here, Inuyasha..." The monk spoke, a beaming smile planted on his face as her entered the opened door.  
  
"Huh...?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around in confusion.  
  
Opening his eyes, the monk looked upon Kagome and Inuyasha only to let out a sigh of despair. Sango, curious to find out what made Miroku so down, peeked inside as well.  
  
In Kagome's left hand she held a cloth that appeared dampened, and in her right, a bottle of the same hydrogen peroxide substance Miroku used on her leg earlier.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, Sango spoke,"Not what you were hoping to find was it?"  
  
Miroku rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously in reply,"Hey, don't put this all on me! I saw that look on your face earlier, Sango..hehe"  
  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not like that..or like _you_ for that matter!"  
  
"Uh..guys..?" Kagome called, her and Inuyasha both baffled.  
  
"Oh, uh..Kagome!" Miroku grinned sheepishly in greeting.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Kagome. We just heard Inuyasha yelling, and well..we were-"  
  
"We were curious **3**" Miroku chuckled, but received another elbow in return.  
  
"Oh..okay." Kagome replied.  
  
"Sorry again!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Get the hell out now." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Bye guys." Kagome waved as they exited the room, hearing them bickering during their walk down the hallway.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha barked. Kagome shrugged and continued.

AN: Alas! She updates! Sorry it took so long everybody..but life's crazy sometimes and I had to put more important things first. My mom and stepdad are going through a divorce, and things have been really hectic for the past 6 months. However, I've got the WHOLE story written down on paper. Yes, I did say WHOLE, as in COMPLETED version. :D I just don't know how long it'll take to get it all down on here. We'll see though. Thanks for bearing with me, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.


	12. Chapter 11: Demon Bubbles

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 11: Demon Bubbles  
  
"Here, take this in there with you and give me what you've got on once you're finished, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha snatched a pile of clothes from Kagome's hands and entered the bathroom. Not only was he still aggravated from the hydrogen peroxide incident earlier that morning, but now Kagome had made him a bath, thrilling him even more.  
  
"Do you actually expect me to wear this?!" He snorted, flailing a large, dark blue kimono in his hand.  
  
"Oh, hush. You only have to wear it until I get your other clothes cleaned and sewn back up."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Fine.."  
  
"Hurry up and get in there before the water gets cold." She added.  
  
"I will if you stop barking oders at me. Geeze!"  
  
"Okay, sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha walked inside the bathroom and slamed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Make sure you use the shampoo before the conditioner, okay?" He groaned as he plopped down into the water and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while." Inuyasha was silent.  
  
Kagome headed back up to her room for a change of clothes. She picked out a light blue floral print shirt with a matching skirt, and walked over to her mirror to brush her hair. After giving it a good brush free of tangles, she returned back to the bathroom door.  
  
"How are you doing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why the hell are there so many bubbles in here?!"  
  
"What're you talking about? I didn't put any bubbles in the bathtub."  
  
"Well, there's a giant blob of them now!"  
  
Kagome suddenly found that her socks were feeling rather damp, and looked down to the floor to find water coming out from underneath the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, why is there water all over the floor?!"  
  
"I dunno. Ask the demon bubbles."  
  
"Demon bubbles?" Kagome creaked the door open and burst into hysterical laughter. Inuyasha was covered in white, fluffy, bubbles.  
  
"HEY! Don't come in here!" He screeched.  
  
"Calm down, it's not like I can see anything.." She walked over to the tub to examine the bubbles. "You must've dropped something in the water."  
  
"You mean this?" Inuyasha pulled out of the water an empty bottle covered in "demon bubbles". Kagome instantly recognized the label.  
  
"Inuyasha! That's the shampoo bottle!"  
  
"Yeah, you said use it first."  
  
"Well, yeah..but just a little glob on your hair, not the whole bottle in the water!"  
  
"Oh.." Kagome started laughing again, "Hey! Shut up! I didn't know!"  
  
"I know, I know..I'm sorry, it's my fault for not telling you. Pull that plug out of the bottom of the tub." Kagome pointed in the direction of a mound of bubbles. "It should be around there somewhere."  
  
"This thing?" Inuyasha tugged and pulled out a little rubber plug with a metal ring attached to it. The water started to slowly whirlpool out of the tub. Kagome took the plug from him and closed the shower curtains around him. She reached a hand in and turned the shower knob, releasing water from the shower head above him.  
  
"Hey, the demon bubbles are leaving.." He told her, almost excitedly.  
  
"Are they?" She peered inside. "It might take a little while, but they're going away."  
  
"Get outta here, Kagome! Don't look!" Inuyasha screamed, grabbing the remaining bubbles in a flustered attempt to cover himself . He was blushing like mad.  
  
"Oops!" Kagome hastily pulled out and closed the curtains, turning a brighter shade of red than he was. "I-I'll go clean your clothes..you think y-you can manage turning the shower off?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Yes! Get outta here!"

Kagome waited in her room with Sango and Miroku. The two were talking about planning on leaving Kagome's era and returning to Feudal Japan.  
  
"I think it's about time we headed back, Kagome. Who knows what's going on over there right now." Sango explained.  
  
"Yeah, you're right..Naraku could be up to anything right now," Sango and Miroku nodded, "But I need to stay, and keep him here a little while longer. Just until her turns back to a demon and heals up some more."  
  
"That's a good idea. Inuyasha would basically be a sitting duck out there in his current condition."  
  
"Speaking of ducks, look who just waddled in." Miroku interrupted, pointing over at Inuyasha who just walked in. He was wearing the kimono Kagome had given him. He still had some bubbles in his hair, however..  
  
Sango covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Kagome was speechless.  
  
"Wow.." Miroku expressed, walking over to him and brushing a blob of bubbles off his head. "You're so clean."  
  
"His hair's really shiny, too." Sango added.  
  
"Ah, shut up! Stop staring at me!" He shouted, diverting his eyes from them.  
  
Kagome stood up from her bed, looking him over. She smiled.  
  
"That color looks good on you," She told him sincerely, "I like it."  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched in embarrassment.  
  
"She's right. The blue goes nicely on you when you're in human form." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"You..uh..t-think so?" He asked nervously. The two girls looked at eachother and giggled at his uneasy antics.  
  
"Inuyasha, you look nice. Congratulations." Miroku said, then changed the topic to save him from more embarrassment, "Sango and I will be returning back to our time to keep an eye on things soon"  
  
"Oh, right." Sango nodded, "You and Kagome should stay here for a little while longer and heal up. I'm sure the two of us can handle things until you return."  
  
"Is that all right with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
The frustration of being human and injured returned to him once again as he realized that they weren't going to offer, or even allow him to return yet. It made him feel helpless and dependent...and that angered him.  
  
"Do whatever the hell you want." He replied grimly. "I really don't care."  
  
"Inuyasha..?" Kagome called in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha has more mood swings than a pregnant woman.." Miroku whispered to Sango, who shot the 'this isn't the time for that' glare at him.  
  
"Err..well..If there's no complaints, that settles it. We'll leave tomorrow night."

AN: I just thought I'd add in here that I edited chapter 9.The first time I uploaded it, a lot of it got cut out for some reason, so there's more content to the end of the chapter now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R -


	13. Chapter 12: Accident

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 12: Accident

The day had dragged on slowly for the most part. Modern day junkfood was consumed, television was watched, sleeping was done, and packing as well.

Kagome had decided to take the opportunity and go to school to pick up make up work and take some tests she had missed in her absence. While she packed her things into her large backpack, she rehearsed having a hoarse cough from her pneumonia/bronchitis combo she was suffering. She hadn't let the others know of her plans yet, and Inuyasha was growing anxious and concerned over her actions a few feet away from him.

"What're you doing?" He called from her bed, still lying on his back.

"I thought I'd take a shot at some tests tomorrow at school."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a few hours. Besides, it's better now than later when I need to be in the Feudal Era, right?"

"How long is a few?"

"You probably won't even notice me gone. I'll bet you'll be asleep the whole time I'm there." She chuckled after her statement.

"How long, Kagome?" He pressed.

"Well," She thought a moment, then continued, "I'll have to leave by six, and school is out around three, so umm, about eight or so hours. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay." She zipped up her backpack and set it aside by her bedroom door. "I'll be right back."

Kagome left the room and returned a few minutes later with an armful of blankets and an extra pillow, dressed in her pajamas.

"Now what're you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm gonna make me a spot here on the floor."

"What?" Inuyasha started to sit up, "No, I'll take the floor. It's your bed, Kagome."

"I know, but you're hurt. You can take take the bed. I'll be fine on the floor. I've managed it plenty of times before, you know."

"Kagome, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor in your own house."

She lay down, pulling a blanket over her body, and closed her eyes. "Okay. Goodnight."

Inuyasha crawled off of the bed and limped over to her. He snatched her blanket away and pointed to her bed.

"Get up there." He commanded.

"Inuyasha, please, just take the bed." She insisted. "I'll be fine. I've slept on a floor before."

Inuyasha proceeded to take the blanket he snatched away and sat back down beside the bed, covering himself with it."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm no different from you now, Kagome, so don't treat me like I am."

"Is that what this is all about?" She crawled over to him and sat up against the bed beside him. He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha.." She leaned against his arm, taking a hand in her own.

"You scared me half to death yesterday, and I want to take care of you." She paused, clenching his hand a little tighter, "I'm sorry you don't like being treated like this, but I can't help it. I'm worried about you."

"Sorry," he hesitated a moment, and stood up, keeping a tight hold on to her hand.

"I can't help this."

He lifted her up from the floor and tossed her onto the bed. Kagome screamed in defiance.

"Inuyasha! NO!" She disputed, but laughed at the same time."

He ignored her plea and sat back down against the bed, pulling the blanket back over him. Kagome rolled over to the side of the bed and sighed deeply.

She reached her hand over and poked him in the back of his neck.

"You're such a pain in the neck."

"Ow..Quit it." Kagome raised an eyebrow to his discomfort and did it again.

"Kagome," He growled. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Okay, fine." She pulled her hand back onto the bed, lying against it on her pillow. "You're no fun anyways."

"Good. Now you know how I feel."

"What?" He didn't respond.

"Are you trying to say I'm not fun?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Inuyasha.."

"Stop treating me like a goddamn baby, Kagome!" He roared, jumping to his feet in a hasty second. Kagome recoiled at his vicious, harsh tone of voice and violent pose.

Inuyasha looked down to her, noticing the fear in her eyes, and started to sit back down."

"Just…just don't do it, Kagome…"

Kagome lay on her bed silently, staring at the back of his head as it rested against her mattress in front of her. He was so close, yet still so faraway.

"Ah, dammit.." He whispered, standing back up and walking towards the door.

Kagome lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll be right back." He told her quickly, before she had the chance to say a thing.

Kagome lay her head back down, figuring he was just going to use the bathroom.

After ten minutes, however, he still hadn't returned, and she grew concerned again. She decided to go and check on him.

She stood outside the bathroom door and listened. He was muttering something, or rather, complaining to himself indistinctly. She could here him opening the cabinets like he was searching for something, shuffling things around and clanging stuff together loudly.

"Dammit, where is it?" He groaned, and Kagome could hear something fall on the floor.

"What're you looking for?" She asked, tapping on the door lightly.

"Uh…Kagome?" He replied in surprise.

"You need something?"

He spoke nervously, "N-no! Nothing…I'm fine. You can go away now."

"All right, what did you break this time?"

"Who said I broke anything?!"

"Okay, then what are you hiding from me?"

He groaned again and didn't answer.

Growing frustrated, Kagome opened the door.

Instantly, her heart began to pound, and her stomach knotted up. His hands were covered in blood, his own blood, and his kimono looked the same.

"You're…" She gasped, pointing to his chest, then looked up into his eyes with a frightened, yet angry voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"…because I knew you'd get upset!" He defended. Kagome started to walk closer, and he spoke again, "I can take care of it by myself, anyways."

Kagome grabbed a small towel and dampened it with water.

"Here, sit down.." Inuyasha looked at her and shock and fear before-

_Slam_

"D-dammit…" He growled, face plastered to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried, helping him back up.

She had him remove his the top half of his kimono and seated him against the wall. Using the dampened towel, she dabbed away areas of blood until she found the problem.

"You pulled some of your stitches out…" She sighed, thankful that it wasn't something very serious. "I'll have to sew you back up. There's too much blood flowing to stop with a bandage."

"I said I can take care of it." He stated in defiantly, but in vain.

"…and I said I'm going to sew you back up." Kagome argued, "Hold this there a minute. I'll go get the stuff." He growled, but complied.

Shortly afterward, Kagome had him re-stitched and bandaged up again. She cleaned up the bloody mess on the floor, and the bloody mess all over Inuyasha before helping him back into the bedroom.

"You can survive without a shirt tonight, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep in my bed with that bloody thing on you."

"Kagome…" He growled defiantly.

"Please don't fight with me on this, not tonight, not this time…"

He nodded and kept quiet, laying out on the bed in compliance.

"What time is it, Kagome?"

"A little after eleven."

"You should be sleeping then."

"Oh?"

"You need to get up early, don't you?"

"I'm not so sure I'll be leaving for school tomorrow anymore."

"Because of me, right?"

"Well, sort of, but not entirely. I just, don't feel up to it anymore." She fibbed.

"Your school thing is important, so go. Don't worry about me."

"Both things are important to me." She kneeled down next to the bed and tugged the blanket over him.

"…and I'll be worrying about you no matter where I am."

"I didn't mean to scare you earlier…"

"I know, but don't worry about it. We'll just blame Kaede. She was the one who stitched you up in the first place." She said with a light laugh, not amusing to Inuyasha.

"Get some rest, Kagome."

"I can find another time to go take some tests, I promise." She said, almost pleading with him.

"Forget it. You leave tomorrow morning."

"…okay." Kagome replied, then snuggled underneath her blankets in the makeshift bed on her bedroom floor.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update again. These days I don't really know when I'll get the chance. Been real hectic lately. I hope you all get more interest in the story again. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter


	14. Chapter 13: Inuyasha's Anxiety

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 13: Inuyasha's Anxiety

Inuyasha raised his arms over his head and onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

Kagome would be leaving early in the morning, and she wouldn't be returning until late in the afternoon. He didn't like the idea of it all, once he started thinking on it more. Part of him wanted to crawl over to her lying on the floor and beg her not to go, but he realized he would be contradicting himself for telling her, no, _commanding_ her to leave in the morning. He mentally cursed his impulsive, stubborn side, and began to panic over the thought of Kagome missing all day.

The silence started to unnerve him, and his body tossed about on the bed, unable to cure a sudden, shrill ringing in his ears. He tried to muffle the sound by covering his ears with his palms, but the sound only magnified. The incessant ringing echoed throughout his head, causing his apprehension over Kagome to only increase. He had to be beside her; he couldn't let her go. The feeling was uncontrollable, and before he knew it, he was crawling out of bed slowly, and toward the only conceivable cure; Kagome.

Though only a mere two feet away from the bed, the distance to travel in order to reach her seemed miles and never-ending to him. When, at last, he managed to hover over her on hands and knees, he noticed she was already asleep. It was no wonder, considering all of the stress they had been through in the past twenty-four hours. She must've been exhausted, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her; Just being close to her body seemed to ease his feelings of anxiety and fear. Slow and carefully, he crept closer behind her sleeping body and lay down, his back brushing lightly against hers. She stirred for a moment, yawning quietly, but did not wake from her slumber. Instead, she had shifted her body slightly to the side, now facing Inuyasha's back. Her moist, warm breath exhaled against the bare skin on his back, sending a shiver down his spine, and adding a quicker pace to his pulse rate. He didn't move though, for the ringing in his ears had subsided now, and his panic attack had seemed to cease to cause him fear. The silence that had plagued over him now lulled him to sleep, along with the rhythmic pattern of the young woman beside him, breathing against his skin.

AN: Short chapter, I know. I was trying to decide earlier whether I should leave it in, or take it out. As you can see, I left it in :P And since it was a short one, you get the next chapter in the same day. No worries, right? Leave me a review :D

In response to DrewsAngel, thanks adding my story to your favorites! I'm glad you like how I've added in the little romance between them here and there. I've always been afraid of possibly changing their personalities on accident, but I guess I'm doing a good job. Thanks again for your reviews!

Next Chapter: Kagome's off to school! Can Inuyasha behave while she's gone?


	15. Chapter 14: Back to School

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 14: Back to School

_Brrrrring!_

_Brrrring!_

At the sound of an alarm clock buzzing, Kagome expected to wake up with her face planted in her pillow and a dire need to halt the annoying, grating sound filling her head. She never expected the sound would be the least of her worries this morning.

Upon opening her tired, drowsy eyes, Kagome found herself face to face with a sound asleep, human Inuyasha. Her initial thought of action was to shove him away, but as she thought more rationally and gained more consciousness, a sympathetic smile formed on her face and she reached a hand over to shut off the alarm. He was curled up with his knees tucked into his chest, his head laying on his hands like a makeshift pillow, and his bare arms and skin covered in goose bumps. Kagome reached for her blanket and pulled it over Inuyasha, covering his body, up to his neck. Content with his sleeping arrangements, Kagome yawned, stood up, and walked to her closet for clothes, taking them into the bathroom with her where she showered and prepared herself to take on the day; a normal day, _hopefully_.

Her nice, hot shower did the trick and succeeded in waking her up. After a hearty breakfast, Kagome was energized and raring to go, clad in her spare school uniform. Six o' clock was on the horizon, and she figured she had best get to school early just in case she needed to explain her life story of current illnesses and the such.

She crept into her bedroom quietly and sought to retrieve her backpack. She looked to the right of the door where she had left it; Gone. To the left of the door; not there either.

_What in the world...? I put it right.._

"Looking for something?" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. _Inuyasha. I should've known._

"I should've known. What're you doing with my backpack?"

"You forgot this," Inuyasha had her math book in his right hand, and put it in her backpack. "I found it on the floor."

"Oh? Are you sure you didn't _take_ it out of there?" She sneered accusatorily.

"If I took it out, why would I be putting it back?!"

"..I guess you have a point there. Oh well, I have to get going now." She snatched her backpack from him, putting one arm in the straps and swinging it's heavy contents onto her back, the putting her other arm in the opposite strap.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, muttering a barely audible 'whatever' and he did so.

"I'll see you in a few hours." She him as she left the room.

As she headed to the front door, she met with Sango and Miroku. Sango was the first to inquire her leaving.

"Where're you goin'?"

"Your schooling sure starts early." Miroku noted with a yawn.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while. Are you two still heading back tonight?"

"Yes," Sango replied, Miroku nodded.

"All right..Oh! Can you keep an eye on Inuyasha while I'm gone? I don't want him doing anything stupid while I'm away."

Sango laughed, "No problem Kagome. You go have fun at school."

"Thanks, guys." She said graciously. Kagome glanced over to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mom! I'm off to school now!"

"Okay, Kagome!" Her mother called back, "Have a good day!"

"I will! See you guys later. And thanks again."

The two nodded and Kagome was off.

AN: If there's one thing I'm good at with this story, it's writing short chapters. :P I hope you liked this chapter and all of it's shortness. Leave me a review!

Next Chapter: Kagome is confronted by her friends over her 'illnesses', and what the hell is Inuyasha up to?


	16. Chapter 15: Mental Curses

AN: Another little chappie, but I'll get one in tomorrow. :P Enjoy -

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 15: Mental Curses

---

If there was one thing Kagome Higurashi did not miss about going to school, it was the trip going there, and the trip coming back. She to take boring bus rides and train rides to get to her school which was miles away, and she never got used to it. The seating arrangements were always cramped and crowded, considering Tokyo's population of commuters.

_I must be losing my mind; wanting to go back to school. What brought that along?_ She sighed, stepping off of the bus.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she was finally on the last walking stretch to her school campus. Groups of teenagers in their school uniforms lined the street, which was already busy with bicycle and vehicles trafficking in and out. As Kagome continued to walk, she heard a familiar voice call her name from behind.

"Kagome!"

At first, she decided to ignore it; thinking she was just hearing things after being on the bus for so long. Then the voice got louder and more demanding, not to mention, closer in proximity.

"Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! Are you deaf now?!"

"H-huh?" Kagome replied, turning around to find her friend Yuki looking rather upset, and out of breath.

"Wow," The girl started, scratching her temple with her forefinger, "Those ear infections really took a toll on your hearing, didn't they? Are you sure you're all right?"

..._ear infections?_

She mentally cursed her grandfather for this.

"How about your scarlet fever? It must've been a really harsh combination!"

"Scarlet fever..?" she responded with a sarcastic laugh. _Pretty soon they're gonna start thinking I'm on my death bed, Gramps!_

"You forgot you had it?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Another mental curse.

Kagome replied, gritting her teeth. "Well, it's all right. I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks."

"That's good to hear. Hojo's been really worried about you these past couple of weeks. You should go see him."

"Hojo? He was worried about me?"

"Hello, Kagome! He only has the biggest crush on you. Did you forget that, too?"

"Heh..oh yeah," she chuckled in annoyance, "That's right."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, yeah. That's right.' ?" The girl mimicked in a childish tone. "I'd be going crazy if I were in your position! He's the hottest guy at school, and he already likes _you_!"

_You've got one thing right, you'd have to be insane to go through my life..._

Kagome yawned and continued on walking. "I don't know, Yuki...I'm not really all that interested anymore."

Yuki persistently followed in suit. "Please don't tell me you're still hung up over that psycho-guy, Kagome."

"Psycho-guy?" Kagome pondered this a moment. _She must mean Inuyasha..haha "_Well.."

"Well..?"

_Brrrrring_

The two girls turned their heads down the street. The school bell had rang.

"Well, that's the tardy bell, so we better hurry! C'mon!" Kagome grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her down the street, heading for the school campus.

Back at the Higurashi Shrine, after two hours of doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, Inuyasha finally got up off of the floor and left Kagome's bedroom. He hobbled down the hall way, down the stairs, and into the laundry room to retrieve his blue kimono; folded and clean, sitting on a chair like Kagome's mother told him an hour earlier. He snatched it off of the chair and quickly put it on, then left the room, passing by the living room, where Sango and Miroku were watching television. It was an Antiques program; old man Higurashi's favorite. With little interest, Inuyasha kept moving towards the back door, and went outside. Miroku stood from his seat and caught up with Inuyasha for some questioning.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Where are you off to?"

"I needed some fresh air. What do you want?"

"Well, I won't lie to you. Kagome asked if we keep an eye on you while she's gone today."

Inuyasha raised a brow to this.

"Basically, she doesn't want you doing anything stupid."

"She said that?"

The monk grinned. "Along those lines, yes, she did."

Inuyasha growled. _Damn that wench..who the hell does she think she is anyways?!_

"Where does she get off saying that?! I don't need a goddamn babysitter, Miroku!"

"Yes, I realize that. But for Kagome's sake, just try and take it easy, and do what she says for now. We're not from this time, and things are run much different over a period of 500 years. Just think about what Kagome's gone through in her transition."

"Yeah..well, whatever. Leave me alone, monk. I can take care of myself." Inuyasha brushed past Miroku and into the courtyard.

The monk shook his head side to side and sighed humorously before walking back inside the house. _He'll be fine._

_--------_

In response to some reviews:

Valese, I love you. You reviewed every chapter. You rock! Inuyashasgf1, I'm glad you think so :D Delonwethiel, joins in the happy dance Pyro6, I'll do my best. Lavender Valentine, thank you. Drewsangel, wait no longer! It's up. And about Inuyasha, you'll find out next chapter. :P

Okay, that should cover it for now. - I love reviews. Gimme more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys.


	17. Chapter 16: Missing

AN: As promised. The new chapter. :P

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 16: Missing

After Miroku's departure, Inuyasha had made his way over to the Sacred Tree and sat down against it. His mind began to wander about Kagome, just like it had done the night before. He didn't like her being gone and out of his sight. If his world was anything like Kagome's, that would mean it was just as dangerous, wouldn't it? This worried him, and he wanted to go find her.

...But then again, he didn't want her to be angry.

He looked up at the branches above him and shut his eyes.

_I wonder what's she's doing...?_

Kagome's day was dragging on slowly, as she thought it would. Make-up tests were being thrown at her one after the other.

Geometry

English

History

Science

It was driving her mad. She started filling in random bubbles on the answer sheet just to get the stupid test done and over with. Finally, the school bell rang, giving her five minutes of freedom until she had to be to gym class; a class she could take a break in, or so she thought.

"Higurashi, you've got some fitness tests to make-up."

_Oh no.._

"Now I know you've been sick, so I'll give it to you easier. We'll start off with the mile run." The teacher paused and pointed off in the direction behind her. At this point, Kagome was wishing that she really was sick, deaf, blind; something that would be serious enough to get her out of this seemingly endless torture called school.

"Four laps around the quarter-mile track. Under eight minutes for an A. Got it?" Kagome nodded hesitantly. The teacher looked down at his wrist watch.

"Starting...NOW."

Back at the shrine, Sango and Miroku were taking turns walking outside to see if Inuyasha was still under the tree. He hadn't moved in inch since Miroku had checked on him an hour before.

Sango returned inside from her trip outside to report to Miroku.

"Still there." Sango said with a sigh, then turning back around looking out the door in Inuyasha's direction.

"Strange...well, at least he's staying out of trouble." Miroku grinned. _And giving the two of us some alone time 3_

"Yes, I suppose you're ri-"She stopped abruptly, her back straightening in shock, and her face turned bright red.

_T-that...HAND!_

_**SMACK**_

"Ehehe..awww" Miroku sighed, stroking his face lightly with was throbbing in red pain. Sango glared at him.

"Oh there you two are!" The two turned around to find Kagome's grandfather calling them from across the room.

"Would you two follow me for a moment? I'd like to show you something."

"Umm..."

"I'd love to." Sango replied quickly, brushing past the monk. He sighed and tagged along as well.

After countless more make-up tests, and two sore legs, Kagome was in her final class for the day, and lucky for her, the teacher had decided to put in a movie on the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Notes were optional, so Kagome just sat there with her head on her desk. She started to wonder what Inuyasha and the others were up to, and if he was behaving.

_He can be such a pain sometimes...but, then again...he can be just as sweet as-_

"Uh, Kagome?"

..._as Hojo?_

"Kagome, are you feeling okay? You look a little dazed." The boy asked, waving a hand in front of her face, smiling as usual.

"H-huh?" Me, okay? Yeah...I'm fine." She replied, snapping out of her trance.

"Why?"

"Well, the bell rang...and you're still sitting here all, well, dazed."

"It rang?! Oops! My bad..I didn't hear it at all." She blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess I'll get going now Hojo. See you later!"

"Oh, uh, Kagome?" She stopped, "Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"No-" She started, the remembered the group back at home. "No-thing fun. I have to umm..clean around the shrine..and stuff. Sorry."

"Oh, well, that's okay. Maybe some other time then." He smiled. "Stay well, and I'll see you later!"

_Geeze, he really **doesn't** let anything get him down..._

Meanwhile, as Kagome was exiting her classroom, Sango and Miroku were running around the house and shrine looking for Inuyasha. They had gotten stuck listening to Kagome's grandfather's stories of his ancient collection and replicas and didn't get to check on Inuyasha for over an hour. Now he was missing; no where to be found.

"Do you think he maybe went back down the well, Miroku?"

"Not a chance. In his condition, he'd have to be suicidal. He's got to be hiding around here somewhere."

"I hope Kagome gets home soon."

**AN**: And yet again, she manages to leave you with a short chapter. :P Well, two days in a row, that's not too bad. Right? Right?! Hehe. Semi-cliffy on this one, I suppose.

Btw, I deleted this chapter, did some proof reading, and put it back on. Grammar mistakes; GAH! :P Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love you all!

**Response to the reviews**:

Drewsangel, is one day soon enough? :D Inu-gal and Ashieyu Karuro, new reviewers! Yay! Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! Valese, you know I love you. Thanks for reviewing this chapter too! InuyashaHojo...I dunno if I'd even wanna imagine, much less write about that confrontation. Eek! :P

Thanks again everyone!

**Next Chapter**: ...who's that off in the distance?


	18. Chapter 17: Wardrobe Malfunction

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 17: Wardrobe Malfunction

.............................................

Kagome was no where close to being home yet. She was proceeding to cross through the school campus, navigating through the crowds of students, in order to make it to the front gate and get out of there. She hurried along, hoping no one would see her and bombard her with questions. Finally, she cleared the gate, and the traffic of teenagers had died down.

She started her walk down the sidewalk and stopped abruptly after seeing a familiar face coming towards her.

"..Inuyasha?" she called as he grew nearer, a few feet away, "What are you-"

Before she had the chance to finish her question, he had wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into the side of her neck, not uttering a single word to her.

"..Inuyasha.." she whispered, dropping her heavy backpack to the ground and freeing her hands to put her arms around him as well.

"Don't leave anymore, idiot." He whispered sternly, "I don't...like it when you're gone."

Kagome sighed, "How long were you out here?"

"Just a few hours."

"Does everyone know you're gone?"

"They should know by now."

"Well, since you're here.." She smiled and pulled away from his embrace slightly. "Let's go have some fun."

She pulled a hand of his off of her waist and clasped it in her own. "What do you say?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he nodded. "Uh..okay."

Kagome leaned down to pick up her backpack again, only to be beaten by Inuyasha.

"I'll uh..get that. It's too heavy for your back." He lifted it with ease and flung it over his shoulder. Kagome's heart melted.

_Such a gentleman._

"Thank you."

He looked away, his cheeks burning red. "Y-yeah..whatever."

As they started walking down the stretch of pavement, Kagome looked over at him through the corner of her eye. His nose started twitching innocently every few seconds, as though he suspected he was being gawked at. She smiled and pulled his arm close to her chest, leaning her head against it. He stopped walking instaneously and timidly looked down at her on his arm.

"Kagome?"

"Mm?" She replied, lazily lifting her head to look up at him.

"N-nothing..nevermind." He mumbled, and they continued walking.

..........................................

Kagome had decided on taking him to the mall, a place full of things he would likely find interesting. After walking around for a while, they came upon the food court where Inuyasha immediately recognized some familiar bags of food stacked neatly upon a rack behind the counter.

Potato chips; his favorite.

He nudged Kagome and pointed in the direction of the bags on the rack.

"What?"

"Are these the same things you bring to my era?"

"Hm? Oh, those? Yup. Those are the potato chips. You want some?"

"Eh..well..I guess. Er, I mean, if that's all right with you." Kagome started laughing.

"You don't have to force it, you know.."

"Force what?" He shot back defensively. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, forget it. I'll get you a bag. Just wait here a sec."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he waited patiently for her to return with the salty, greasy, crunchy food.

Once Inuyasha had devoured the bag's contents (which was precisely a minute after he opened it) Kagome bought another one for him and decided to call home while she had the chance.

"What's that thing?" He asked, referring to the payphone, in between bites and gulps.

"It's a telephone. I'm gonna call home so everyone knows we're okay."

"Oh, okray Kragome." He replied, mouthful of chips.

She giggled and dialed home.

"Hello, Higurashi Residence."

"Mom? It's Kagome."

"Oh, Kagome! Are you on your way home?"

"Not exactly. I'm at the mall with-"she looked over at Inuyasha who just finished his chips.

"..a friend."

"Okay, but don't be out too long. It seems your friend Inuyasha has gone missing. Sango and Miroku have been out looking for him."

"Really?" Kagome asked, pretending to sound concerned.

"I suppose he's been gone a good four hours now. You should really come home and help look with them."

"Oh, I'm sure he's find. Inuyasha's not _that_ stupid to take off and leave while he's injured." She sent a little glare his way, which he raised a brow to. In curiousity, he stuck his ear next to the phone to hear.

"They seems awfully worried."

"Ah, tell them not to worry so much. I'll be home in a few."

"Okay, Kagome, but I want you home before five, all right?"

"Okay, see ya later Mom."

Kagome hung up the phone and looked over to Inuyasha firmly. "A few hours, huh?"

Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were focused on the telephone with a puzzled look on his face.

"What're you looking at?" She asked.

"How'd your mom get inside that tiny box?"

"My mom's not in the phone, silly." She giggled, "She's at home. We use phones that are connected to wires and satellites in order to talk to people farther away."

"Wires? Satellites?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain. C'mon, my favorite store is over here!"

Kagome took off ahead of Inuyasha and stopped in front of the window display of a clothing store. When Inuyasha finally limped his way over, Kagome started pointing at different articles of clothing and getting Inuyasha's input on them.

"Isn't that skirt adorable?" She cooed.

Inuyasha scrutinized the item in question, "Where do you wear it? Your head? It's so small."

"Aww, you'll be no help in the clothing department. Let's check out some place else."

They continued walking down the long stretch of stores until Kagome came upon another clothing store. After glancing at the window display, she found a dress that really caught her eye and dragged Inuyasha inside to go look.

"This is so pretty," she noted, in awe of the light blue color and soft silky feel of the fabric. "I'm gonna go try it on. You can wait over there."

Inuyasha followed her to the women's dressing room and sat outside the stalls on a bench.

After a brief moment of waiting, Inuyasha heard the stall door creak open slightly and Kagome's head emerged.

"Inuyasha..?" She called, a little bit of a nervous tone in her voice. He peeked around the corner from where he was sitting.

"Can you come here really quick, please?"

"Yeah," He stood up and walked around the corner, "What is it?"

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she opened the stall door completely, and turned her back to him, lifting the hair off of her back. Inuyasha could feel his cheeks starting to burn.

"Can you...zip this up for me?" She asked, pointing to a zipper at her lower back. "I can't get it."

"Uh..y-yeah." He stuttered, extending a hand to grasp the zipper, then tugging upward on it. It wouldn't budge. "It's stuck."

"Maybe if you try both hands? You might have to hold the sides together a little." Kagome instructed, trying to use her hands as models. "Try it again."

Following her instructions, Inuyasha used one hand to hold the sides of the teeth together, and the other to hold the zipper. He tried to pull the stubborn zipper again. It started to move.

"AH!" Kagome squeaked, her back arching inward. Inuyasha jumped back, startled.

"What's the matter?"

"Your hand." She giggled. "It's cold."

"Oh...here, let me try it again. It was moving."

Replacing his hands, and careful not to touch Kagome's sensitive skin, Inuyasha pulled the zipper again, and sure enough, it worked. He tugged it all the way up to the top of her back, the sides meeting as one along her shoulder blades.

"Did you get it?"

"I think so." He replied, stepping back and out of the stall.

Kagome released her hair and let it fall along her shoulders as she shook her head lightly side to side, then she turned around to face him.

With a nervous tone in her voice, she requested his input, "So...how do I look?"

Inuyasha was already looking upon her in utter amazement. She looked beautiful. The dress was lightly skin tight on her, bring out her more prominent features and structure, a part of the dress that made him feel a tad uneasy, and want to look away after a moment.

"It's..okay..." He mumbled, Kagome unable to hear.

"A little tight, huh?" she spoke sadly, "Hmm, and the color too. Oh well, I guess I'll find something else another day."

"N-no...You look nice, Kagome." He stuttered again, then looked away from her timidly.

Kagome blushed. "..I do?"

"Maybe." He replied quickly, his voice gruff. Kagome smiled, seeing his nose twitching nervously. He was so cute when he was nervous; especially when she was the cause of it.

"Well, I don't have the money on me for this right now...but we could always come back and get it another day."

"Do what you want. I don't care."

_You're such a bad liar. _She thought, chuckling to herself.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his fingers against them.

"Yes, Impatient One. I'm done."

"What's with the attitude, Kagome?"

"Attitude? ATTITUDE? Inuyasha, si--" Inuyasha cringed in anticipation of the last word, but Kagome stopped herself. He was just being himself. It wasn't worth the effort to get into a big argument in front of a crowd of people. They'd probably get a lot of stares if she told him to sit. Instead of taking it any further, she walked right past him, and continued walking. Inuyasha turned his back to her with a sneer, realizing that she wasn't going to finish the "sit" incantation. He didn't even notice how far away she had walked from him.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Kagome asked, mocking his tone. He turned around to find her in the main aisle, near the store entrance.

"C'mon, boy. You look like a lost puppy over there." She added with a grin.

"Very funny, Kagome."

"I thought you'd like that." She laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not in the least bit amused from her doggy jokes. "Oh, fine. Let's go."

...............................................

**AN:** Sorry 'bout the long wait on this one. I've come to realize that my Junior year of Highschool isn't going to be nice to me. This, of course, means that updates are going to be really sluggish and less frequent until around the middle of October when I have my Fall Break. I'm really sorry...but it can't be helped ;;

**In response to reviews**: Woo! I've got over 100 reviews! - Back in November, I was extremely skeptical on how well this would go over...Makes me so happy. I love you guys!

Drewsangel, I'm glad I'm not her either! It'd make new chapters almost impossible to write. Ssp51201, he was not too far, not too close, I suppose you could say. C-dog, Sure, I can do that. Did you get the email for this chapter? DemonDragon000, he was..well, you know where he was with this chapter :P Aenil, thank you muchly. There'll be some MirSan, but it's mainly just Inuyasha and Kagome. Endless Moonlight, first off, I love your pen name. I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for the long wait. Valese, I'd imagine so..the poor guy. Rezol, the story is all planned out, and the mystery to his human state hasn't been revealed...yet. :P Take that however you see fit. Hehe. Delonwethiel, I totally agree. Kitsune-Oversoul, I'm trying my best! Thanks for the add - Creepy Kikyo, I'll keep what you said in mind. I'm fixing to go back and correct previous chapters of my fic, but right now, I don't have the time. I might decide to throw in some action, but I'm terrible at describing fight scenes and what not..so I may end up just keeping it a straight up Romance fic. Thanks a bunch for your input. Much appreciative. Soten, thankies for the add! I'm glad you like it. InuYashalova101, thank you! Pyro6, he's over there. ::points:: Lunar InuYasha, now you have more to catch up on, because I present to you, Chapter 18! Err..well, technically 17 if you don't count the prologue...but hey! It's a new chapter! :D

And lastly, I'd like to thank all of the other readers who reviewed previous chapters, and I hope you're reading all of them! :D I can't give a definite date for when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be a good one. - Stay tuned!

**Next Chapter** : After returning home with Inuyasha, Kagome is confronted by some sneaky and suspicious visitors.


	19. Chapter 18: Holding My Thoughts In My He...

Can't Find the Moonlight  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
By: Ephemeral Lunatic  
  
Chapter 18: Holding My Thoughts In My Heart

.............................................

"At this rate, we might not get home by five." Kagome noted, referring to the crowds of people piling in and out of the mall's entrance. Standing on her toes, Kagome looked over the heads of people towards the bus stop on the west block. It was packed.

She sighed, "I'd better call Mom again"

They walked to the nearest payphone, and Kagome called her mother while Inuyasha stood at her side, watching all of the different people walking past them.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know...Uh-huh, I will. No, I'm not alone. It should be here soon."

As Kagome continued to speak with her mother on the telephone, she felt something begin to snake around her waist. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, whose eyes were fixated elsewhere. She traced his line of vision, realizing he was copying another man's actions. Using her free hand, she reached her hand down to his arm, pulling it further around her waist. This caused Inuyasha to snap out of his stare, and turn his head in her direction. She smiled contently at him, turning her head away again and continuing the conversation with her mother. It was only after he placed his other arm about her body, wrapping snuggly at her waist in a protective manner, that she began to feel flustered. With a slightly shaky voice, she ended the phone call.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to look around for him on my way home. Okay, I love you too. See you later."

As she hung up the phone, Kagome turned her body around to face him directly, her eyes meeting with his in a warm, gentle gaze. It made her feel uneasy in his arms now; the loving gaze she had only see on his face when Kikyou was around, was now fastened upon her. She diverted her line of vision, and started backing away from him.

"...Kagome?" He called, loosening his hold on her, and allowing her to back. "What's wrong?"

He had already made his decision to be with her, hadn't he? To be with Kikyou; that was his choice. Yet, now, he was looking upon Kagome with that same loving gaze.

_Is he...thinking about her...? About Kikyou?_

No, he wasn't. In fact, the thought of Kikyou hadn't even crossed his mind once. Not even in the days prior to now. Still, the fact remained that he had chosen Kikyou, not her, and that lingered on Kagome's mind, and heart, killing her softly with each passing second that he continued to hold her.

"Kagome?" He called again, taking a step closer to her, his full body mere centimeters from her own.

She had had enough. Taking his hands in her own, she pried his grip from her waist in haste.

"I can't do this." She told him breathlessly, "I can't let you do this."

"What are you—"He paused, letting her last words sink in. "Wait a minute, Kagome...Does this have to do with Ki-"

Before he had the chance to finish her name, Kagome whirled around to face him, a single tear rolling from her eye, then down her cheek. Inuyasha let out a slight gasp or air at the sight, watching helplessly as she turned from him again.

"Kagome...I..."

She lifted a hand to her face, wiping away the tear with a quick brush of her finger.

"We've gotta get going. Everyone's worried about you, you know..." She whispered and began walking towards the crowds of people. He nodded his head once, following silently behind her.

_Kagome..._

....................................

**AN:** I know, I know; It's a tad short...And I think I made the two of them slightly AU. I dunno. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Keep those reviews coming so I know how bad you want it -


	20. Chapter 19: Words Concealed in Silence

Can't Find the Moonlight

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By: Ephemeral Lunatic

Chapter 19: Words Concealed in Silence

It was a very quiet trip home for them. They said not a word to eachother on the bus, nor made any eye contact. Kagome just sat there silently at the window, staring out into the distance of the night sky, her mind wistfully replaying old memories, and new, both happy and sad. Although Inuyasha was sitting a mere two inches from her, she seemed awfully distant. He sat facing the aisle, and every few minutes he'd look over his shoulder to take a glance at her; never moving, and silent as can be.

He _had_ to fix this.

...But _how_?

He didn't even know the problem yet.

As the bus came to a stop, Kagome rose from her seat. Apparently this was where they were to get off. Inuyasha stood also and headed down the aisle. He moved quickly, and once he stepped foot onto the ground, he waited for Kagome, hoping she'd say something as she got off.

But she didn't.

She stepped off the bus just as silently as she had been before, if not quieter, were it even possible. She didn't even look his way, or care to see if he was following her as she walked on by.

Perhaps she knew he would follow, and that's why she hadn't bothered to look? To ask?

Or maybe...she didn't care?

He didn't know her reason for silence and ignoring his existence, but he was following her, whether she cared or not.

After a few blocks, it became very irritating to him. He wasn't used to the feel of the situation; her ignoring him, her not talking to him. It just _wasn't_ Kagome.

He quickened his stride and walked ahead of her, stopping in her path and crossing his arms to show he meant business. She continued on as if he were just a telephone pole, or some other inanimate object along the street, going right around it and continuing onward. He noticed something strange, though, as she walked by. She wasn't looking straight ahead, or paying attention to anything at all.

She held the straps of her backpack loosely, hunched over slightly with her eyes fixated on the ground, like a lonely child. Nothing in her surroundings bothered her, or even caught her attention. She was in her own little sad world of thoughts, and that's just how she looked; lonely, and sad.

"Kagome," Inuyasha finally found his voice. "Will you stop and talk to me?!"

He must have sounded desperate to her, or maybe she was waiting for this, because she stopped.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, not even bothering to turn and face him as she spoke.

"See! That's it right there. I want to know why you're acting like this! You're just walking around letting something fester inside of you and then acting as if I don't even exist! Something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is!"

"What do you want me to say? I'm _jealous_? I'm _hurting_? What, Inuyasha, what?!"

"I want the truth!"

"...then you just heard it." She whispered.

And just like that, he knew he was right all a long. It _was_ about Kikyou. But why?

"So this _is_ about Kikyou, isn't it?" She didn't reply.

"Kagome," He called, and she finally turned around to face him with somber eyes. He reached a hand to her cheek and stroked it softly, placing that gaze upon her again.

"Please don't..." She plead, turning her head to the side.

"Why?" He asked, not receiving and answer. His hand fell back at his side.

"I don't understand, Kagome. First you're.."

"What do you see, when you look at me?" She interrupted quickly, lifting her head back up to face him, eye to eye.

"...what?"

Much slower, and softer in tone this time, Kagome repeated, "What do you see, when you look at _me_?"

_What kind of question is that? 'What do I see when I look at Kagome'? I see her, of course...I see Kagome. _

Right after he said it in his mind, he knew what she meant. The real question was, 'Do I still remind you of Kikyou?' or 'Do you see Kikyou when you look at me?', she was just asking it indirectly.

He could relate, somewhat, to how she felt on this. It was more of a, 'Do I look like a hanyou, or a human?' sort of question, in a way. It made his reply sort of easy to say.

"What do I see, when I look at you, huh? Well, that's easy. I see you. I see Kagome. Yeah, I used to see Kikyou in your face...but that was a long time ago. The distinction is very clear to me now." He paused, taking a step closer, and clasping a hand over one of hers. She took it willingly in her own.

"It doesn't hurt when I look at you, and when we're so close, I feel whole again. I know what I promised her, but I can't fight how I feel."

Kagome could feel her eyes starting to sting as she fought back the tears welling up in her eyes, but one blink sent them flowing down her rosy cheeks. She pulled her hand away from him and swung her arms around his neck hastily, pushing her tear-stained face into his shoulder. He embraced her without hesitation, letting her cry softly into him until the emotional pain would go away.

"I'm sorry, " She whispered softly, still partly sobbing. "I wasn't thinking straight...I.."

"It's fine." He assured her. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"..Inuyasha?" She lifted her head slightly, just enough to see his eyes.

"Hmm?"

She smiled and shook her head, then rested her head back down on his shoulder, nuzzled closed to his neck.

_I love you..._

**AN**: Whoa..It's been a while, hasn't it? Heh..sorry folks! I warned ya though...I hope this makes up for it in some way. Kinda fluffy and all. - Uber thanks for the reviews. You know how much I love thee for them. On another note, it seems like everytime I upload, the style of how I had the chapter gets changed in one way or another. 'tis quite strange...Ah, well. Onward to reviews.

**In Response to some Reviews: **StaryKegome-Well, you could say they both kinda spilled it this chapter, in their own littles ways I guess. Endless Moonlight- Yup, that's what I what I meant, OOC. Thanks for the correction. AU sounded good for the moment, so I was like, 'ah, what the heck'. Haha. Ssp51201- I'm guessing that means, 'I like it a lot' hehe. I'm glad you like it! Steph- I know, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm trying my best ;; Inuyasha is so hot- omg, I love your pen name. Just looooove it. noodle56- thanks for taking the time to review my story. I really appreciate it. Lunar InuYasha- Isn't Kagome silly? Haha. Hope you liked the fluff in this chappy. Kebin Katunna- Thankies :) apollagirl- Sorry 'bout that. I'm still working on the writing skills. I hope it's not too confusing for you. Valese- Right on! Anime-Devil-101- UPDATED! - Delonwethiel- Glad to hear it. I was hoping I wasn't making the fights too boring and pointless..not to mention corny. Soten- Sorry, I've got this habit of not writing enough for chapters. Hopefully this one was longer than the last one. ::too lazy to check:: Inu-gal- Thank you! I love you review! Pyro6- I know..sorry! Thanks for reviewing! Kitsune-Oversoul-Aww..you just make me feel so special. I hope you found this chappy worth the wait!

All righty, that's all for now. Can't tell you how happy it's made me to find that you're still around waiting for the new chapters. sigh Thank you for the reviews, enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for another update, whenever it may be.

Much love to you all!


	21. Chapter 20: Aftermath of One Long Day

**AN:** SHE LI-----VES! Okay, It's been almost 11 months since I last updated this. I am soooo terribly sorry for my lack of updates. I'm not going to make any excuses, because nothing can possibly justify a reason for almost a year of no chapters. CFTM has been finished and completed in paper and pencil for the past year, but I never have put in the time and effort to see to it that it gets typed on Microsoft Word and uploaded so that all of it's readers get to read the rest of it…and I'm very sorry. I'm going to _try _to finish it by Christmas time, which is when I'll be graduating High School…because after that, I'll have next to zero amount of free time to do so. Once again, I'm very sorry, and I hope this story of mine is still in your hearts.

Can't Find the Moonlight

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By: Ephemeral Lunatic

Chapter 20: Aftermath of One Long Day

"Mom! Kagome and Inuyasha are walking up right now!" Souta yelled from the front door before he ran down to meet his sister and her companion.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them cheerfully. "Guess what I got today, sis?"

"Souta, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired…can it wait until later?" Kagome asked, a little wobbly with her walking after being in Inuyasha's arms for so long.

Souta shrugged his little shoulders nonchalantly as if he didn't mind.

"Ah, that's okay, sis. I just got invited to a birthday party. That's all. I wanted to know if you could take me Saturday. You don't have to answer now, though." He said with a smile. "Grandpa wants me to go help him clean up the shrine now, though, so I'll talk to ya later! Hope you feel better! And nice seeing you too, Inuyasha!" He added before running along on his merry way.

Inuyasha watched the boy run off and wondered for a moment if he still considered him his 'hero'. The thought passed though, and he returned his line of vision to Kagome.

"You okay?" He asked, watching her wobble slightly with an awkward balance.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go take a nap though…"

"It's been a long day."

"Yeah…sure has."

They were met at the door to Kagome's house by her mother, Sango, and Miroku, all of whom were expressing their thoughts and worries over Inuyasha's disappearance earlier that afternoon. Miroku prodded him about where'd he'd gone off to, and where he'd been all day, but Inuyasha simply shrugged it off and said he'd "Gone for a long walk", which wasn't very far from the truth when he thought about it.

Excusing herself from the others, Kagome went straight upstairs to her room, changed out of her school uniform into a more casual and comfortable outfit, then laid outstretched on her bed. She shut her eyes and enjoyed a few minutes of complete and utter silence before hearing a light knock on her bedroom door, then the creaking of the door opening and closing. The sound of footsteps made their way over to her bed before she heard a body slump to the floor just beside her bed. She opened an eye and looked over to the right to see Inuyasha.

"Something wrong?" she asked curiously, noting the way he was sitting so silent in an unusual way that just wasn't..._him._

"Not really." He replied dryly, then fell silent again.

"They're still asking questions, aren't they?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She spoke softly, a twinge of nervousness in her voice.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Kagome. I understand."

"That was really sweet, what you said today." She continued.

"…"

"I really didn't know you felt that way."

"Same goes for you."

She fell silent.

"I never meant to hurt you, Kagome. Not ever." He paused a moment, as if looking for the right words. "It's just…a part of me still has feelings for Kikyou, but then there's you…"

Kagome started to nod, and she stared wistfully up at the ceiling. "The love is still there, no matter what you two go through. It never dies, and I need to accept that."

"No," He said sternly, shaking his head side to side, making his thick black hair sway. "No, you don't."

Kagome turned her body towards him, propping her head up with her hand and resting her chin in her palm. She waited for him to explain.

Inuyasha seemed to be able to sense her eyes on him, and he shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking.

"There's…no reason for you to accept something that even I can't."

"…?" She stared at him quizzically.

"Over the past several months, things have changed drastically. Both Kikyou and I had been dead for fifty years, yet we're both walking in this world again. We've both changed so much since then, during the time after our resurrection...and it makes times like this so difficult."

"…she's not the same person you fell in love with fifty years ago anymore."

"…"

"…"

Both of them fell into an awkward, mutual silence. Kagome shifted her body back to it's former position and she stared away at the ceiling in thought.

_It's almost as if he's trying to tell me that we have a change to be together…then again, I may just be reading too far into it…_

She looked back over to him, but Inuyasha just gazed down at the floor, silent as can be.

Back downstairs, Kagome's mother was answering a knock on the door. It was Kagome's friends from school.

"Souta, could you go up and fetch Kagome, please?"

Souta had finished his cleaning and was helping his mother clean in the kitchen. He immediately stopped what he was doing at the request.

"Sure. Be back in a minute." He said before darting up the steps shouting his sister's name. "Kagome!"

"Maybe we should go up there, too, Miroku." Sango said suddenly from where she sat at the kitchen table. "Kagome hasn't seen her friends much lately."

"Yeah, I would imagine they're anxious to talk to her…"He replied, then looked out the window, seeing the girls at the door chatting away with each other. There were three of them. "…but maybe we shouldn't bother Inuyasha…" He quickly added after noting how beautiful the girls looked.

Sango growled. "Our presence would only arouse questions…let's go." She said angrily before dragging him upstairs.

"Kagome"

"H-huh?" Kagome's head propped up at the sound of her name resonating throughout the hallway. "Souta?"

Right as the words left her mouth, her little brother burst through the door. "Kagome! Your friends are here to visit you!"

"…well, duh. They've been here a while now, haven't they?" She stared at him blankly.

"Not _them_." He said, pointing at Inuyasha, who stared back at him dubiously. "Your other friends, from school! They're outside waiting for you."

Kagome sprung from her bed. "Uh oh." _This could be bad!_

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her worriedly.

"N-nothing! Just uh..stay right there. I'll be back in a few." Her voice was strained and slightly high pitched, and he could tell something was wrong, but before he could ask her anything, she had dashed out of the room.

She nearly collided with Sango and Miroku on her way. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sango told her to go on ahead.

"We'll take care of him while you're out there. Take your time."

"Ohhhh, you guys, thank you!" She started to quickly go down the steps before turning around and adding, "…and DON'T let him leave!" quickly, then continued, bolting down the rest of the length of stairs.

"…that was strange." Sango said to Miroku.

"No kidding."

**AN:** Gawd, feels like forever since I've done this xx And all of these new features on aren't helping me either. I'm getting lost. Ahhhh. Anywho, hope that will suffice somewhat for a chapter…I'm hoping to get another one written up and uploaded here on within the next week, but I can't be certain if that'll happen or not (as usual). I'm so unreliable these days. So sorry! No response to reviews this time…I just..don't have the time! I noticed that the number jumped up to 157 though…must say I'm amazed. As I've said many times…I didn't expect this story to take off like it did. Really glad you've enjoyed it so far, and I hope you'll like the conclusion which'll be coming soon (really, I WILL have it done by Christmas. I swear.) I have a sneaky suspicion that there'll just be two more chapters before the dramatic conclusion Tee hee.

**Next Chapter: **Kagome meets with her friends, and they're furious. But why? Stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 21: Confliction and Conviction

_Can't Find the Moonlight_

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

_By: Ephemeral Lunatic_

_Chapter 21: Confliction and Conviction_

* * *

Kagome walked outside timidly, with a nervous stride and a lump in her throat. She wondered why she was feeling this way. Was it because Inuyasha was in her house, and her friends she had confided in were just outside, a floor below him? She wasn't sure, but whatever the case, she felt stupid for the feeling, and tried her best to talk herself down from it. 

_Calm down, Kagome. They probably just have more herbal medicine to give you of some sort..._

When she finally caught glimpse of the three girls, her anxiety intensified.

They did not look happy. Not happy at all.

"Hey you guys...what uh..brings you by here?" She asked, trying hard to mask the nervousness she was feeling.

"Kagome!" Yuki exclaimed, grabbing Kagome by the arm, "We have to talk!"

"Yeah, Kagome!" The second girl shouted directly after, taking her other arm firmly in her own.

Kagome stood there speechless, waiting and expecting the last of the trio to do the exact same.

"I can't believe you would keep something like this from us!" The third girl said sadly, shaking an accusatory finger in Kagome's face before going behind her and pushing her along towards the shrine with the other two.

"Keep what?" Kagome asked, baffled, while trying to keep her balance and footing.

* * *

"Hey, they're out there now." 

Souta had joined Miroku, and Sango, and the three were now all up in Kagome's room with Inuyasha. Souta pointed out the window as he spoke. Sango and Miroku both curiously walked over and peered outside through the glass.

* * *

"So...who is he?"

"Who?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"What do you mean '_who_'? Don't play dumb! _You-know-who_!"

"..umm..._who_?" She asked again.

"Kagome, come on! Don't play stupid. We saw you making out after school!"

"_WHAT!_" Kagome shrieked.

"You were right outside the gates! What, you didn't think anybody would see you?"

Kagome cringed. She was busted.

* * *

"Wow, they look awful mad." Souta commented. He, Sango, and Miroku were all lined up at the window now, strangely occupied by the events unfolding in the courtyard. They couldn't make out any words from the distance they were from Kagome and her friends, but they could tell that the girls were yelling at Kagome. Sango and Miroku wondered if the arguement had something to do with what happened today.

"I wonder what Kagome did?"

"Let's open the window a little." Miroku suggested to Souta, he himself not knowing how to use the latches that kept it shut. Souta pulled a hinge and slid the glass over slightly. The three crept their faces towards the opening, leaning their ears out towards the girls.

"You guys are gonna have Kagome pissed off if you don't watch it, ya bunch of nosy eavesdroppers." Inuyasha spat from the opposite corner of the room, rolling his eyes.

"Shhh!" Sango shushed him. "They're yelling again."

* * *

"Come on, Kagome. Just spill it already!"

"Spill what? We weren't doing anything!"

"Then why couldn't we see your faces?"

Kagome's face went bright red, and she fell silent.

"At least tell us who he is."

"It was..._him_."

"_Him_?"

"You know..._him_." Kagome insisted vaguely. "And we _weren't_ making out!" She added in quickly, and defensively.

They looked at her in disbelief.

"Honestly! It was..just a hug."

"Some hug, Kagome."

"Really! You guys have it all wrong! We aren't like _that_." Kagome said earnestly, though her words seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

* * *

"So _that's_ where you went today, eh, Inuyasha?" Miroku snickered.

"W-what!" Inuyasha sprang from the corner over to the window instantly.

"Seems we have eye witnesses to the whole account, you naughty children, you." Sango teased.

Inuyasha looked out the window, and he too, listened intently.

* * *

"So where's he at now?" 

"He's uh..at home." Kagome said, desperately trying to sound convincing. Surprisingly enough, they bought that part of the story, and Kagome took it as a chance opportunity to commence excusing herself.

"Look guys, I'm really tired...Can we talk about this some other time, please?"

* * *

"Heh, I wonder why she's so tired." Miroku snickered even more, winking over at Inuyasha. 

"Where'd the two of you go today to get so tuckered out, huh?" Sango asked, nudging Inuyasha in the side.

Souta, who was previously standing idly by, uninterested and confused, quietly left the bedroom.

_Kagome and her friends are so weird._

"Well, Inuyasha?" Miroku pressed, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

Inuyasha twitched, his face starting to turn to a deep crimson color with every taunt and word. Miroku and Sango could barely suppress their laughter, resulting in Inuyasha's moody temper flaring again.

"WHY DON'T YOU DAMN SPIES STOP LISTENING IN ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS _AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE_!" He roared.

* * *

Kagome felt faint. She heard him loud and clear. She couldn't begin to imagine what was going on up there, nevertheless how much who heard her conversation, and how they interpreted it. Her friends had immediately directed their attention to her bedroom window at the sound of the angry screams. After a slight hesitation, Kagome looked, too, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw nobody there. 

"What was _that_?" One of the girls spouted in surprise.

"Umm..probably just uh..Souta, watching something he's shouldn't be on the television. That's all."

Miroku and Sango had restrained Inuyasha on the floor, who was muttering obscenities at them while they had their hands over his mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want to be embarrassed even more when they find out that _you're_ up _here_ in _Kagome's bedroom_?" Miroku stressed, trying to calm him down. Inuyasha paled, and almost as though a seal had be slapped on his mouth, he went completely silent.

* * *

"All right, Kagome. We'll let you off the hook this time." 

"Yeah, but you better introduce us someday!"

"No more hiding stuff anymore, okay?"

"Okay, I understand." She replied, laughing nervously, a fake smile plastered on her unconvincing face.

"See you."

"Yeah," she replied dryly. "See you."

As the three girls made their way out of the courtyard of Kagome's residence, and towards the entrance steps, Kagome glanced back up at the window. Three heads instantly popped back down, disappearing from sight. Kagome could feel her knees start to weaken, and she swore she'd fall over at any given second. She might've been able to smooth her story over with her school friends, but Sango and Miroku were a totally different story. She dragged her feet dreadfully back towards the house, with thoughts of what was possibly soon to come her way dancing like mad about her mind.

* * *

**  
AN**: Wow. That's gotta be a record breaker for me. _I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER ON HERE IN UNDER A MONTH! _ Woo, go me! I might end up finishing this before Halloween at this rate..haha. That'd be kinda cool. :D Incase you noticed and are wondering, I kinda took a stab at one of Kagome's school friend's name. Not sure if I got it right, but it sounded good anyways. Didn't bother giving the other two names...that's laziness for ya. Either way, I hope this chappie satisfies more of that 11 month starvation period of no CFTM. On that note, I just realized tonight how many hits and favorites my story has- and I was shocked! I just hope of the ones who contributed to it are still reading CFTM...it's been so long since I've heard anything, and I miss my review interactions ;-; 

Anywho, 'til next time- EL, out. :D

**FINAL CHAPTER**(before the epilogue, of course): Sango and Miroku head back to their era, and Inuyasha finally transforms back to his hanyou form! Stick around for the final installments of Can't Find the Moonlight


	23. Chapter 22: In Your Arms

_Can't Find the Moonlight_

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

_By: Ephemeral Lunatic_

_Chapter 22: In Your Arms

* * *

_

Upon opening her bedroom door, she found Inuyasha sitting on her bed, his legs tucked into his chest and his head resting on his arms. He looked a tad grumpy. Sango and Miroku weren't around, that she could see anyways, so she stepped inside the room.

...only to find that the door shut quickly behind her, revealing the two missing companions.

"I'm not so sure about leaving tonight anymore." Sango said to Miroku.

At this, Kagome took a few steps back and fell roughly into the chair at her desk. _What now?_

"Yes, you never know what may happen..They're proceeding with things so quickly, afterall..."

Inuyasha broke his silence and sprang up to his feet. "Well YOU'RE one to talk, Monk! It's not like I asked her to bear my child or something like that!"

Kagome instantly shot around in her seat, glaring at Inuyasha, although her face was bright red. Inuyasha's face flushed, too, and he shut up immediately, diverting his eyes from Kagome cautiously.

Sango smiled, watching as Kagome turned back around and sighed. _Why do they fight it?_

"Oh, Inuyasha, you know we're just kidding. You two do as you like...we'll be heading back down the well later tonight." Miroku told him.

"Just take your time and rest up here somemore. Don't worry about us; we'll take care of things on the otherside until you return. We'll need you at full strength when you do."

Kagome nodded silently, and Inuyasha grunted a slightly audible "Keh." in response. Soon the room fell silent, except for the sound of Sango and Miroku packing their things.

* * *

And just like that, 8:00 in the evening arrived, and Kagome and Inuyasha were standing just outside the well, while Sango and Miroku were climbing up on the otherside, back in Feudal Japan. Though the moon shone brightly in the sky, Inuyasha was still human, for the fourth night in a row.

As they exited the well, and walked back toward the house, Inuyasha stopped and looked up at the moon. He began wondering if he'd ever be demon again, and if he really wanted to.

_Of course I do...I mean, I decided that a long time ago...I want to be a demon...right?_

He wasn't so sure anymore. The past four days had been very difficult to adjust to, but it's wasn't all that bad...especially in Kagome's era. It was peaceful here, and so very different from his own time. It was actually enjoyable to not have to worry about anything, or fight anything for once...

Kagome took notice of him finally, and walked back over, standing at his side. He was visibly torn up by the uncertainty...and especially by all of the new emotional stress he had been going through. Looking up at his depressed face, Kagome couldn't help but reach out to his hand to console him.

_The others may have left, but I'm still here. You don't have to go through this alone..._

She was surprised when he squeezed her hand gently, acknowledging her offer for support. He accepted it all too willingly, and he was grateful to have her there by his side. Hand in hand, they walked back inside the house, ready to get some rest after another very long day.

* * *

Kagome awoke early to her buzzing alarm clock the next morning. It was dark outside still. She yawned quietly, and stretched out her arms as she sat up, letting her legs fall out of bed. She let Inuyasha have his way last night, and he had fallen asleep on the floor against her bed, but when she took a look around the room, he wasn't there. She got up out of bed and looked out her window, but couldn't see much of anything with the lack of light. She checked the rest of the house for places he could be, and determined that he must be outside somewhere...for whatever reason, she had no idea.

After a short time of searching in the low light, she came upon the the sacred tree, where had head been the other day. Once again, he was there under the big tree, silent and thought-provoked.

"You're sure up early this morning, Inuyasha. How long have you been out here?"

"Oh...Kagome..." He turned around in surprise. "Maybe a little over an hour. Why?"

"No particular reason..I just got a little curious when I noticed you were gone. That's all."

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, it's all right. I wasn't worried or anything."

"Are you going back to school today, too?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't know..maybe."

"You should go. I'll stay here...so you don't get in trouble with your friends again."

"You didn't get me in trouble..they just assumed some things. It's okay."

"But you were embarrassed."

"Yeah, well...who wouldn't be?" She laughed lightly. "You were, too, if I remember correctly."

Inuyasha stood up and walked out from under the tree. He looked over at the buildings in the distance. The roofs seemed to glow yellow as the sun was starting to rise, ever so slowly, just behind them.

It was nearly dawn, now.

Kagome followed his line of vision and sighed.

"You were out here waiting for the sun to rise, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, lowering his head. Kagome looked to him sympathetically.

"I've been mortal for so long now, it's made me really start thinking about things, and how I feel about them. I used to hate this transformation my whole life, but I've found that I can think clearly as a human, and I don't really mind it so much anymore. But..."

"But..?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha let out somewhat of a sigh.

"But it worries me." He continued after a brief pause. "When I transform back, how will I feel about it, or anything else for that matter?"

"If it's something you truly feel strong about, I'm sure it'll stay with you."

"Yeah, I guess so.."

"You'll just have to wait and find out though, huh? It's been four days now, never know if it'll be another few."

"Maybe.."_ ...but I doubt it, Kagome. I can feel my power returning today, and if I transform and cast off these feelings I have, I may..._

"Inuyasha..? What's the matter?"

"Kagome..."

"What..?"

He looked back over at the buildings in the distance, and traced the sunlight's path with his eyes. It led to Kagome. Her gaze, placed so gently upon him, filled him with that uncontrollable longing he had felt earlier. Taking a step in front of her, and into the growing light, Inuyasha crept his body in close to hers, placing a hand lightly upon her shoulder, letting it fall slowly along the length of her arm. Kagome could feel her heart beginning to pound harder and faster with each quick, short breath that she took. His hand stopped just above her own, and stroked her skin gently with his fingertips.

"Inu...yasha..." She stuttered, a hint of anxiety in her tone.

His hand fell back at his side, as he lifted his head to meet with her eyes in a somber gaze.

"Kagome, I.."

He placed his hands at her hips now, taking small steps forward, inching his body closer until their bodies touched against eachother, their faces just a breath away. She watched as he closed his eyes, and his face crept closer, closer...

She panicked. Her arms lifted and she pressed her hands against his chest in an effort to push him away...but her efforts were in vain.

_I may never have the desire to do this again, Kagome..._

Eyes open wide, she froze as their lips met.

Within seconds, Kagome melted. Her arms went limp against him, and she closed her eyes lazily. She was giving in, not only to him, but to her own secret desire as well.

The sun was just above the rooftops now, it's warm, morning rays enveloping their bodies and everything around them in a pale yellow light. As a gentle breeze blew against them, Inuyasha's demon aura returned, swirling first around their bodies, then pulsating against Kagome's lips. The sensation scared her, as if it was a barrier repelling her, and she separated from him in a quickly. She opened her eyes to a pair of golden orbs staring back at her. She gasped, and then smiled jubiliantly, pulling him into an embrace. Inuyasha buried his face into her hair, taking a deep breath, and filling his sense with her sweet, intoxicating scent. Both were calm and at peace in one another's arms, something Inuyasha feared he wouldn't have felt as a demon once he transformed back...but the fear and worry was gone, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He curled his arms around her waist protectively and took another deep breath of her scent again.

Kagome, so caught up in the moment, finally realized what she was doing, and lifted her head to nudge him for his attention.

"Mm?" He responded, dipping his head slightly.

"Do you feel any...different?" She asked.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome smiled as he kissed her forehead. "A lot different."

Inuyasha was unaffected by loss of feelings. If anything, his desire to be near her was the only thing that changed as a demon. He felt a strong urge to just hold onto her, and Kagome could feel it, too, with his tightened grip on her waist. She didn't complain, though. It was her proof that her love was no longer one-sided. His feelings for Kikyou still remained, and they probably always would remain etched in his heart forever...but right now, having Kagome, loving Kagome, felt right, and he couldn't deny it any longer. Kagome was glad for this, for it was a moment she had only dreamed of for the longest time. She was so happy in his arms; so happy that her eyes started to well up with tears. She hadn't the strength to stop them from falling upon her cheeks. Inuyasha was quick to wipe them away though, as he cradled her smiling, tear stained face in her hand.

"I think I'll skip school today." Kagome said finally.

"Good." Inuyasha replied, scooping her up in his arms, and carrying her back with him towards the tree. "I wasn't planning on letting you go anyways."

* * *

**AN**: Ta-da! Yeah, it's been over two months, but you didn't think I'd forget about my Christmas promise, did you:P Consider it an early Christmas present, haha. Anywho, Epilogue should be up shortly(probably within the next few days...don't shoot me if it's after Christmas though, 'kay,) So R/R, ne? And Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone!

**Epilogue**: The mystery behind his transformation is revealed! Stay tuned!


End file.
